


Angel Eyes

by AlannaBlack, Perla_Regina (AlannaBlack)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), starker - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Eventual Romance, First Time, Fluff, Improper Use of Catholic Rituals, Inaccurate Catholicism, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Parody, Religion, Religious Fanaticism, Starker, Teen Romance, Young Tony Stark, alternative universe, peter parker is a religious fanatic, starkerenespañol, teen starker
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-08-01 22:17:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16292822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlannaBlack/pseuds/AlannaBlack, https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlannaBlack/pseuds/Perla_Regina





	1. Epifanía

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [ANGEL EYES (Oneshot)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15357366) by [AlannaBlack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlannaBlack/pseuds/AlannaBlack). 



Peter iba rumbo a su casa. Era un domingo soleado cuando regresaba de la iglesia mientras iba cantando la última canción que había practicado para el coro. Estaba muy emocionado y estaba completamente seguro de que nada arruinaría ese día tan perfecto en el cual había sido elegido como el ángel Gabriel para la pastorela de Navidad en la iglesia. Iba pensando en lo orgullosos que se sentirían Ben y May cuando les dijera, pero después recordó que el orgullo era un pecado así que se persignó por tener tales pensamientos.

Pensar acerca del pecado era algo prohibido para él, que era un dechado de virtudes y la viva imagen de la inocencia. Vivía en ese lugar llamado “La Cocina del Infierno”. Tenía cinco años cuando su familia se mudó de Queens a esa zona de Manhattan y lloró muy asustado pensando que literalmente, iban a vivir en el infierno. Lo que no sabía era que el nombre real de ese distrito era Clinton y su familia trató inútilmente de convencerlo de que era un buen lugar, que le encantaría el vecindario y que tendría nuevos amiguitos, pero Peter no estaba tan seguro. El nombre de aquel lugar, fue la principal razón por la que pidió ir a misa todos los domingos y sus tíos lo apoyaron algún tiempo, pero al ver su creciente obsesión con temas religiosos, le dijeron que no era necesario, que era muy pequeño, pero Peter era muy necio.

Por lo mismo, tras haber ido a cuanta actividad derivada de la iglesia hubiera, Peter aprendió que el mal tendía a acechar desde la oscuridad y que también actuaba a plena luz del día. Al menos, eso sabía porque era parte del sermón del padre cada domingo y él lo creyó sin ponerlo en duda. Peter también sabía que el diablo caminaba sobre la Tierra asumiendo diferentes formas y la única que él había visto en realidad, vivía cerca de él. No era su tía May, quien cuando se enojaba en serio era muy mala, ni Ben, su tío cuyo eterno y jovial rostro amable se tornaba sombrío cuando la ira lo aquejaba. No. Ellos no eran nada de eso comparados con aquel chico estúpido que siempre se burlaba de él por la forma en la que caminaba y se vestía. Ese otro chico era casi de su edad, quizá uno o dos años más grande, pero tenía el poder de hacerlo temblar con solo verlo o sonreírle.

El chico bueno contra el enfant terrible de la cuadra.

Peter rodó los ojos cuando lo vio. Tony Stark estaba agitando su mano para saludarlo. Peter odiaba a ese chico por la forma en la que siempre lo había tratado desde que se conocieron en el vecindario cuando eran niños. Ese chico era la principal razón por la cuál Peter albergaba sendos resentimientos y trataba tanto como podía, el evitarlo. Al menos, así había sido por más de diez años. Tony era la principal causa de que Peter siempre fuera a buscar al sacerdote para confesarse y poder decir que había pecado al sentirse enojado y resentido con ese chico cada vez que lo veía. No soportaba a aquel muchacho de pestañas largas y ojos cafés que le sonreía o que lo invitaba ya fuera a fumar o a pasar el rato bebiendo. El cura estaba harto de aquel rosario de quejas sin fundamento, pero Peter insistía en que Tony era una muy mala influencia en el vecindario y que él no quería verse involucrado para nada con él, menos con un “rebelde como ese”, según sus propias palabras.

“¡Ay, no!”, se dijo a sí mismo cuando vio que el chico de ojos marrones iba caminando hacia él.

—¿Qué haces, Mallitas?

Peter tragó saliva y trató de ignorarlo.

—Déjame en paz, Tony.

El chico se rio.

—¿Por qué me odias tanto? Digo, nunca he sido malo contigo.

Peter apretó los puños.

—No te odio —mintió pensando en la enorme cantidad de Aves Marías que llegaría a rezar por cometer tal acto.

—Si no me odias, ¿entonces por qué no me hablas?

—Estoy hablando contigo —dijo Peter—. Por favor, déjame solo. Tengo que estudiar mis oraciones y leer la Biblia.

Peter se detuvo cuando Tony lo encaró y le impidió el paso.

—No te creo.

—¿P-por qué tendría que mentirte? —preguntó Peter sabiendo que otra vez no estaba diciendo la verdad.

Tony miró fijamente al chico de las gafas.

—Porque puedes y sé que justo ahora estás mintiendo. Se supone que siempre deberías decir la verdad y que no tienes permitido mentir porque eres un “niño bueno”, ¿no es así?

La cara de Peter se ruborizó por haber sido descubierto en el acto.

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia. ¡Ya déjame pasar!

Tony sonrió burlonamente.

—Bien. Antes de que te vayas a tomar un baño en la pila de agua bendita que supongo, tienes en tu casa, ¿por qué no me dices de una buena vez por qué me odias tanto? Insisto.

Peter frunció el ceño.

—¿Sabes? He sido muy paciente contigo.

—Lo sé.

—Y si no mal recuerdo, yo nunca he sido muy grosero contigo de la forma en la que tú sí lo has sido conmigo—dijo Peter mientras se acomodaba los lentes.

—Tienes toda la razón.

Peter sintió que estaba perdiendo la paciencia y que estaba a punto de enloquecer.

—Yo… Olvídalo —dijo negando con la cabeza.

Tony lo tomó de la barbilla. Sus manos eran callosas y muy firmes. Peter se estremeció.

—Yo solo quiero ser tu amigo. Un chico tan lindo y solitario como tú, necesita a alguien que lo cuide de los abusadores y todos esos hijos de puta que andan por ahí y yo soy el indicado para defenderte por qué sé perfectamente cómo se las gastan. Sólo déjame ser tu amigo. Anda, dame una oportunidad.

Peter tragó saliva mientras sintió algo que nunca había sentido al tenerlo tan cerca. El aroma de la cerveza en su aliento combinado con aquel perfume amaderado se intensificó con el raro sol de diciembre. Ese calor quemando sus mejillas se sentía como el fuego del infierno. Un deseo súbito recorrió su cuerpo y se aferró a él, cual serpiente en el árbol del Paraíso.

“Lujuria”. Peter recordó que le hablaron de eso en su última clase de estudio bíblico sobre los Siete Pecados Capitales.

—¿S-sabes, Tony? En serio me tengo que ir —dijo Peter bajando la mirada para evitar el hipnótico magnetismo que provenía de esa manzana de adán en la garganta de aquel chico. Aquellos labios gruesos y sensuales eran otra tentación a vencer. No quería seguirlos mirando. Lo atraían de manera antinatural.

Tony lo soltó mientras sonreía.

—Bueno, solo piénsalo. En serio, Peter, quiero ser tu amigo y yo creo que sí sabes que tu familia me adora, así que nuestra amistad no les caería de raro. Todos lo sabemos.

Peter odiaba admitir que eso era cierto. Ben era muy amable con el chico por todas las veces que le había ayudado a reparar su auto o cualquier aparato que se descompusiera en la casa. May se desvivía en atenderlo y le cocinaba galletas o lo invitaba a cenar, especialmente desde que ella supo que el chico había quedado huérfano con sólo dos años. Los Parker sabían que el chico había tenido que ingeniárselas para sobrevivir y hacer lo mejor que pudiera.

Tony era el heredero del fallecido empresario, genio y filántropo Howard Stark. El chico tenía mucho dinero y un mayordomo inglés que lo cuidaba, y por eso vivía en aquella zona tan exclusiva, pero realmente no había tenido la guía ni el cariño de un par de adultos que lo amaran y lo procuraran. Ben y May, al igual que los otros vecinos, veían en Tony a un chico que necesitaba atención, pero que también era dulce y atento, educado y que si bien hacía muchas “travesuras”, no era con mala intención. Lo toleraban porque eso era lo único que podía permitírsele a un chico que había crecido sin una familia y lo menos que le debían, era la condescendencia que se le otorga a alguien que va a crecer para convertirse en quién sabe qué clase de adulto. Todos querían lo mejor para Tony.

Ellos justificaban su proceder, pero Peter no. Él veía al diablo enfundado en un par de jeans, playeras de bandas de rock, tenis de lona y chaquetas gastadas de piel con estoperoles y cadenas. Peter sabía que al diablo le gustaba escuchar “esa música” que incitaba a la violencia, a la desobediencia y la perdición. A veces no entendía por qué solo él lo veía tal cual era y sabía que era otro de sus encantos: cegar con su velo seductor a los mayores para que vieran en él a un chico desamparado, pero Peter sabía que no era tal cosa.

—No podemos ser amigos. Eres malvado—sentenció Peter dramáticamente.

Tony sonrió.

—Tu familia no cree eso.

—Eres como el ángel caído.

—Puede ser, pero sólo soy un adolescente que hace cosas de chicos, las cuales tú no haces porque te justa jugar a ser algo que no eres. Ni siquiera los adultos se portan así, no son tan mojigatos como tú.

Peter lo miró indignado.

—Eres malo. ¡Siempre te has burlado de mí y eso no te lo voy a perdonar!

Tony se mordió el labio mientras buscaba un cigarro y lo ponía en su oreja.

—¿Sabes que es gracioso? Que no me quieras perdonar cuando te la pasas casi todo el tiempo metido en la iglesia oyendo esas porquerías sobre el perdón de los pecados y la salvación divina y todas esas estupideces. Tú eres el que no predica con el ejemplo.

Peter odió que el chico tuviera la razón. Su orgullo no le permitía aceptar que Tony estuviera en lo cierto.

—Bueno, ya. Te perdono. ¿Contento?

Tony buscó su encendedor y empezó a jugar con él.

—Sí gracias, ya me siento en paz. Por cierto, tu adorable tía me invitó a cenar hoy con ustedes y Ben me dijo que podía pasar las fiestas navideñas con ustedes y eso es lo que voy a hacer. Incluso, los dos me dijeron que le escriba mi carta a Santa porque puede que encuentre regalos bajo el árbol de Navidad porque he sido un chico muy bueno este año. ¿Qué te parece?

Peter sintió que era demasiado. Sus tíos se habían vuelto locos.

—¡Bien! —gritó molesto— Te veo en la cena.

“Ojala y no llegues”, pensó Peter sin remordimientos. Empezó a caminar apretando el paso cuando la voz grave de aquel chico lo sobresaltó.

—¡Oye, Mallitas!

—¡No me digas así! —dijo volteándose visiblemente enojado.

Tony se carcajeó al ver el rostro iracundo de Peter.

—De acuerdo, lo siento, lo siento. Antes de que te vayas, quisiera saber si algún día puedo invitarte a hacer cosas, ya sabes, de amigos.

—¿Cómo qué? ¿Beber? ¿Fumar? ¿Espiar a las vecinas mientras se desvisten? ¿Ver películas y revistas de… adultos? —preguntó Peter con toda la cólera que podía sentir en ese momento— ¡No! ¡Claro que no!

Tony puso esos ojos de cachorro que le habían ganado el amor y atenciones de los Parker y de todos los vecinos.

—Mira, sé que tienes un pésimo concepto de mí y tienes razón. Sé que no es fácil para ti perdonarme y olvidar mis travesuras, pero quiero demostrarte que quiero ser una mejor persona y en serio, necesito que me ayudes. Tuve una revelación hoy en la tarde y estoy muy arrepentido por todo el daño que te he causado. Tú eres el único que puede ayudarme. Sólo tú puedes convertir el vino en agua… Sabes lo que quiero decir.

Peter sintió misericordia por esa mirada, pero el orgullo impregnaba su voz.

—Bien, te escucho.

Tony habló bajito, como susurrando.

—¿Te importaría ir conmigo un día a practicar el onanismo?

Peter frunció el ceño.

—¿Onan qué? ¿Qué es eso? Nunca lo había escuchado.

Tony metió sus manos a los bolsillos tranquilamente pese a que sus pantalones eran muy ajustados.

—Pues verás, deberías saberlo. Está en el Antiguo Testamento, en Génesis 38:10. Es una práctica muy agradable y recomendable para chicos como tú. Deberíamos intentarlo juntos. Yo te puedo ayudar.

Los ojos de Peter brillaron. Tony realmente le demostró en ese momento que no era tan malo como él pensaba y si era capaz de mencionar una referencia tan específica como esa, sin duda el chico tenía deseos de cambiar.

—¡Claro que sí! ¿Podemos hacerlo hoy después de la cena?

Tony sonrió levemente.

—Si quieres, mejor después en mi casa. Se necesita mucha concentración y algo de privacidad. En serio. Y de verdad, perdóname. Sé que fui un canalla contigo pero, en serio, quiero cambiar.

Peter se acercó y abrazó efusivamente a Tony. Por un momento le pareció que el chico se frotó contra su pierna, pero no le dio importancia a aquella protuberancia que súbitamente captó su atención.

—Ah, es el encendedor, lo acabo de aguardar. Lo siento, Peter —dijo Tony rompiendo lentamente el abrazo.

Peter no reparó en ese detalle. Era tanta su felicidad que no cabía de gusto.

—No te preocupes —dijo acomodándose los lentes otra vez.

—Bueno —dijo Tony mientras se alejaba cruzando la calle—, te veo al rato.

Peter agitó su mano emocionado.

—Oh, cruza con cuidado. ¡Te veo en la cena!

Peter estaba sorprendido. Al menos, salvar un alma no era tan difícil. Incluso, un ángel caído podía ser redimido y estaba orgulloso de saber que podría hacerlo. Sentir un poco de orgullo no podía ser tan malo, ¿o sí?


	2. Octavo Mandamiento

Peter no veía la hora en la que su clase terminara. Estaba castigado. Tenía prohibido ir a los ensayos de la iglesia ese día hasta que aprendiera una lección. Ben estaba de viaje y May era la encargada de ejecutar ese castigo.

Lloró, gritó, rogó pero nada.

“¿Entonces de qué te sirve ir todos los días a tu iglesia si le vas a echar la culpa a Tony? No, no, ¡no, Peter! Un chico como él jamás te diría semejante barbaridad. ¿Crees que no sabemos que Jarvis lo cuida tanto como puede? Lo siento, pero Ben y yo fuimos muy claros. No irás hasta que le pidas perdón. Mentiroso”.

Peter sabía que el que había roto el Octavo Mandamiento, había sido Tony. Bueno, no realmente, porque de alguna forma le dijo la verdad. Más bien la culpa era suya por haber creído que un mentiroso como ese chico rebelde y juguetón, podía cambiar de buenas a primeras. La culpa era totalmente suya por haber dicho la verdad esta vez y se dio cuenta de que los adultos eran ciegos a lo que les convenía. ¿Por qué sus tíos le creían más a un chico con aspecto sedicioso que a él? No había duda de que se trataba de Satanás seduciendo a los hijos de Dios y éstos, en su imperfección y debilidad que les daba su condición humana, no divina, no sabían cómo salirse de su red de ardientes mentiras.

Se enjugó discretamente una lágrima y se quitó los lentes. Empezó a limpiarlos solo para hacer tiempo. Estaba enojado y triste. Cuando el timbre sonó, fue a su casillero y guardó sus libros. Solamente se llevó los que ocuparía para hacer su tarea y sintió que el alma se le rompía al ver ahí dentro, sus amados apuntes de la iglesia y del catecismo. Había sentido que una parte de sí mismo se moría cuando tuvo que borrar su nombre del pizarrón para el próximo retiro religioso a causa de su castigo. Estaba seguro de que sería la primera vez que le dejarían a cargo a los chicos de primer ingreso (niños de no más de seis u ocho años) y ya hasta había preparado un plan de trabajo para darles la lección y las oraciones. Había comprado dulces y tenía listos los gafetes para que escribieran sus nombres, a cada uno le había puesto un versículo diferente de la biblia, pero ahora, el diablo había escupido sobre sus planes.

“Te odio, Tony Stark”.

Salió de la escuela y se fue caminando, pensativo y nostálgico. Sabía que muchos de sus compañeros y hasta aquellos que no lo eran, se reían a sus espaldas porque no tenía amigos y porque siempre llevaba las camisas y los pantalones pulcramente planchados, con el filo en medio. Ni hablar de la forma en la que cuidadosamente peinaba su cabello y cuidaba su andar. Los zapatos, siempre limpios con los cordones perfectamente amarrados y un suéter colgando sobre los hombros y un paraguas por si se ofrecía. Salió ignorando esas burlas y fue caminando hacia su casa. Odiaba tener que pasar por aquella calle, pero de lo contrario, tendría que dar una vuelta de más de veinte minutos y la última vez, esos maleantes le habían deshojado su Biblia y roto su rosario. Los lentes se los habían estrellado y todavía se fueron dándole un puntapié. Le quitaron el poco dinero que llevaba y le embarraron en la cara el sándwich de mantequilla de maní que siempre llevaba como lunch de emergencia por si algún indigente se cruzaba en su camino.

Los demonios de menor rango atacando al buen samaritano.

Tragó saliva cuando escuchó la estridente música que venía de esa tienda de discos y donde a sus afueras, había muchos jóvenes fumando y cantando sin tener noción de la hora que era. Luego, tenía que bajar la mirada si no quería ver las descubiertas pieles y exóticas zapatillas que usaban las chicas que siempre estaban ahí, “trabajando”, porque ellas, a diferencia de las mujeres decentes, habían elegido el camino de la concupiscencia y la degradación (esa era la conclusión a la que había llegado tras haberlo analizado mucho). Por último, antes de doblar la esquina, se tapaba la nariz por el penetrante aroma a alcohol y cuantas sustancias pudieran fumarse o quemarse.

Si caminaba por esa calle, en menos de cinco minutos podía llegar caminando sano y salvo a casa y eso era lo que hacía, porque de doblar por la otra ruta, sabía que aquellos demonios estaban listos para destrozarlo. Así se lo habían sentenciado si se atrevía a pasarse por ahí con su cara de estúpido. Por eso odiaba tanto la forma en la que Tony se vestía, porque ellos lucían exactamente igual que él y estaba muy seguro de que él tenía algo que ver con todo ese suplicio que en nada igualaba al del purgatorio. Ni las ánimas sufrían tanto en su penitencia.

Suspiró aliviado al saber que esas entradas a la boca del infierno habían quedado lejos de él, al menos, por un día más. Buscó en su mochila su botella de agua y la bebió despacio. Aunque se estuviera muriendo de sed, sabía que debía ser moderado. El padre Rogers se lo había dicho alguna vez: que no fuera tan ansioso y que practicara su templanza. Ese era el mismo sacerdote que apenas lo veía, le sacaba la vuelta y se ocupaba con otras cosas. Peter ya se había dado cuenta, pero sabía que el deber de ese líder de la iglesia era justamente, guiar a su rebaño.

“A veces creo que los líderes de las iglesias no tienen el talante para llevar a buen puerto la obra de Nuestro Señor”, pensó tratando de achacarle todos los defectos posibles a aquel sacerdote rubio y de ojos azules. Ambos competían en fanatismo pero Peter siempre le ganaba. Negó con la cabeza y estaba buscando sus llaves cuando una fuerte mano se estampó contra su espalda.

—¡Mallitas! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin vernos!

Respiró hondo, más para recuperar la tranquilidad que para no perder la paciencia ni escupir el alma. Peter dejó caer el llavero y Tony se apresuró a levantárselo.

—Toma.

Peter le arrebató las llaves de la mano y trató inútilmente de meter la llave a la cerradura.

—Por lo visto, no tienes idea de cómo meterla. Típico de los vírgenes.

Peter se puso rojo.

—¿Qué dijiste?

Tony le arrebató el llavero y sabiendo que Peter no podría alcanzarlo desde su corta estatura, lo alzó sobre su cabeza, haciendo una estridente sinfonía con todos esos metales.

—¡Dámelo! ¡Dámelo ya! —le exigió el chico.

Tony se mordió el labio antes de recorrerlo con la mirada.

—Con gusto te doy todo lo que tú quieras.

Peter se dio la vuelta y empezó a tocar la puerta y el timbre. Tony habló mientras se deleitaba con la vista de ese pantalón holgado que cubría más de lo que él podía imaginar.

—Es inútil. Tu tía salió. Le dijo a Jarvis que te invitáramos a cenar y que le iba a estar marcando para saber si sí que te quedaste a dormir conmigo, al fin que alguien tiene prohibido ir a la iglesia el sábado y el domingo y toda la semana —Tony sonrío al ver el rostro horrorizado de Peter por ese comentario; tomó aire antes de seguir—. Dios bendiga a tus tíos por ser gente normal. No sabes cuánto quisiera que me adoptaran. En serio que los quiero mucho.

—May! ¡Abre! ¡Me quitaron las llaves! —gritó Peter.

Peter siguió pateando la puerta y golpeando con desesperación. Tony miraba la escena divertido mientras encendía un cigarro.

—Entiende que no te van a abrir y hoy me levanté muy temprano porque le ayudé a tu tío a ponerle protección a las ventanas por si acaso algún loco quiere meterse a la fuerza.

Peter dejó de golpear la puerta para ver que lo que Tony le había dicho era cierto. Su rostro estaba desencajado por el miedo de haber visto que Tony decía la verdad.

—A menos que sepas cómo trepar un muro o que no te mates tratando de alcanzar esa rama —dijo el chico con la chaqueta de piel, señalando con la mirada—, puedes entrar a tu casa, pero no creo. No te sabes ni subir a una bicicleta.

Peter apretó los puños y miró con desesperación al chico.

—Por favor, dame las llaves.

—No.

—¡Dámelas o…!

Tony se acercó al chico dejando que el humo saliera por su nariz y se estampará en ese rostro con gafas.

—¿O qué? ¿Te vas a poner a rezar para ver si te las doy? ¿Me vas a exorcizar? No. Es más fácil que se rompa el séptimo sello, a que yo te de tus llaves —dijo Tony mientras alzaba una ceja.

Peter apretó los puños.

—No te burles. Eso es palabra sagrada.

Tony apretó los labios para reprimir una carcajada mientras desviaba la mirada. Le encantaba hacer enojar a Peter.

—Joven Anthony, la comida está lista. No sé si el joven Parker quiera venir o usted tenga planes para hacer algunas actividades.

Tony sonrió al escuchar aquel acento tan refinado.

—Muchas gracias, Jarvis. Justo ahorita estaba diciéndole a mi amigo que su tía nos lo encargó, pero no me cree. ¿Podrías decírselo tú?

Peter aprovechó y se plantó entre Tony y el mayordomo con aire suplicante.

—Señor Edwin, por favor, dígale a Tony que me devuelva mi llavero y que me deje entrar a mi casa, que ya no me diga mentiras, ¡por favor!

El inglés miró a Peter con condescendencia.

—En un minuto o menos mi amo se lo devolverá, pero temo decirle que lo que su tía solicitó es cierto. Ya le preparé una cama en la habitación del joven Anthony y hay frazadas y ropa limpia para usted. La señora Parker me pidió personalmente que lo atendiera hasta el viernes de la siguiente semana que regrese del viaje con su tío, el señor Ben.

Peter abrió los ojos descomunalmente.

—¡No es cierto! —casi chilló.

—Me temo que es verdad y si usted gusta, puede darme su mochila para que me la lleve.

Peter no supo qué hacer. Se estremeció cuando Tony le quitó la mochila de los hombros y se la aventó a Jarvis, quien de manera solemne la tomó y la cargó.

—¿Hay algo más que usted necesite, joven Anthony?

El chico le aventó las llaves y Jarvis las tomó con una precisión que dejaba lívido a cualquier catcher de primera liga.

—Por el momento es todo, Jarvis. Muchas gracias. Mejor si nuestro invitado necesita algo, por favor, asístelo. Te dejo las llaves porque es tan despistado que es capaz de olvidarlas dentro de su casa y los Parker nos lo encargaron y debemos darles buenas cuentas—dijo con una voz que desbordaba demasiada sabiduría a sus casi diecisiete años.

El mayordomo asintió y se retiró caminando a paso lento. Peter miró a Tony con desesperación.

—Por favor… Déjenme quedar en casa, no le diré a May, aunque eso me cueste una penitencia—imploró con una expresión que hacía que el suplicio de Fructuoso de Tarragona fuera una nimiedad comparado con el suyo.

Tony arqueó una ceja.

—Deja de hacerte el mártir y ven conmigo.

Peter apretó los puños y los labios mientras internamente se deshacía en maldiciones. Tony empezó a caminar delante de él y Peter miró aquella enorme casa de cinco pisos que sobresalía en toda la cuadra. La suya, aunque situada en ese mismo barrio tan elegante, sólo tenía tres pisos pero la de Tony era un monumento a la soberbia. Otro pecado.

Tony abrió la puerta y Peter tragó saliva al estar en aquel elegante recibidor.

—Si quieres ir a cambiarte, dile a Jarvis que te muestre la habitación. Yo estaré en mi estudio tocando la guitarra. Cuando tengas hambre, sólo dile que te sirva y yo me uniré. A veces él toca la campana cuando todo está servido, pero como hoy tenemos vistas, es el invitado quien decide a qué hora se va a comer. Siéntete a gusto en tu casa, Peter.

Peter sabía que eso era otra trampa. “La tentación toma muchas formas y la soberbia también. Tendrá un rostro agradable, hermosas maneras y finas formas de expresarse, pero ante todo, ese es su encanto”.

Cuando volteó, Tony ya se había ido y el mayordomo lo aguardaba cerca de aquellas escaleras que parecían subir al cielo. El chico subió y fue contemplando cada una de las enormes pinturas que engalanaban aquellas prístinas paredes. Eran rostros graves, apesadumbrados, atormentados. Algunos representaban pasajes bíblicos que él conocía de memoria. Uno de los que más le impresionó, fue aquel donde se representaba la embriaguez de Lot y casi inmediato a éste, se hallaba el del a expulsión de Adán y Eva del paraíso. Todavía le conmovía saber que la tentación había sido tan grande como para que ambos perdieran aquel lugar tan privilegiado dentro del Edén sin medir las consecuencias.

Iba en silencio, maravillado y asombrado por saber que dentro de la casa donde habitaba el diablo, también había cosas hermosas, reminiscencias a temas que él conocía y dominaba bastante bien. Sólo los del último piso, donde estaba la habitación de Tony, tenían un aire distinto. Estos se veían más festivos, hasta los colores eran vivos.

El mayordomo se detuvo ante una puerta blanca, casi inmaculada. Peter se distrajo un poco.

—Disculpe, señor Edwin, pero ¿quién pintó esa imagen de la Sagrada familia? No me parece familiar —dijo sabiendo que de antemano, conocía casi todas las representaciones de esa santa tríada.

El mayordomo volteó a ver la pintura y suspiró.

—Es un cuadro de la familia Stark. Son la señora María y el señor Howard cargando al joven Anthony, cuando era apenas un bebé. Lo pintaron antes de que fallecieran. Era un regalo de navidad y por eso el joven lo tiene aquí, justo donde lo pueda ver. Es su favorito.

Peter miró con atención aquella pintura y se le encogió el corazón. Si la bondad y el valor tuvieran un rostro, sin duda era el semblante de aquel matrimonio, que distaba mucho de las expresiones que él había visto de los santos en otras imágenes, pero que despedía más paz y tranquilidad que muchos de los cuadros religiosos que había visto en toda su vida. Juraría que cargaban a un serafín y no a un bebé.

—Joven Parker, puede pasar.

Peter se distrajo de esa visión y miró la amplia habitación que se extendía ante sus ojos. Había dos camas y contrario a lo que pensaba encontrar, todo el interior era en colores claros y luminosos. Todo estaba perfectamente ordenado y había demasiados trofeos, premios y medallas. Un par de guitarras colgadas en la pared y un solo poster del grupo favorito de Tony.

—El joven Anthony dijo que usted puede quedarse aquí. Él tomará la habitación de al lado. No quiere incomodarlo.

Peter miró a Jarvis.

—Pero él había dicho que…

El mayordomo lo miró con aire solemne.

—El joven Anthony no quiere desvelarlo. Tiende a salir por las noches y no quiere interrumpir su descanso. Acatando las indicaciones de su señora tía, el joven dispuso que usted puede entrar y salir libremente y que si necesita algo de su hogar, yo puedo acompañarlo o traérselo. El joven Anthony desea que usted se sienta a gusto y que si desea realizar sus estudios religiosos, lo haga con la mayor paz posible. Por eso él dormirá aparte. Si algo le incomoda o le hace falta, solo dígame y yo me haré cargo. El joven seguirá practicando para sus estudios en el conservatorio o saliendo libremente con sus amigos. Usted puede decirme Jarvis, no es necesario que me diga señor. ¿Desea usted algo más?

Peter suspiró. No esperaba eso.

—No, muchas gracias… Jarvis —contestó con un hilo de voz.

El mayordomo salió y Peter se sentó en una de las camas. Tenía hambre, pero también estaba confundido. Iba a ponerse a rezar pero esa pintura le llamó la atención. Salió a verla una vez más y se dio cuenta de que en serio, era la pintura más bella que hubiera visto en toda su vida. Suspiró. Las notas de aquella guitarra no eran estridentes como él hubiera pensado. Sonaban hipnóticas, melodiosas. Bajó las escaleras y pudo escuchar con mayor claridad el virtuosismo de aquel joven. Siguió la melodía y entró a lo que era un estudio. Un enorme piano estaba al centro y Tony estaba de espaldas, entregado a su labor. Peter se quedó recargado cerca de una mesa que tenía el busto de uno de esos músicos considerados herejes.

— Es Paganini, me imagino que lo conoces o has oído hablar de él porque la iglesia se encargó de satanizarlo y jurar que su don no era divino, sino obra de un pacto con el diablo. Mucho tiempo se prohibió escuchar sus obras.

Peter se sorprendió de que Tony se diera cuenta de su presencia aun sin haber hecho ruido.

—Ven. No te voy a hacer nada.

Peter dudó pero aquella melodía era relajante. Miró la presteza con la que Tony rasgaba aquellas cuerdas.

—¿No tocaba el violín? —se atrevió a preguntar el chico.

—Mucha gente lo conoce sólo por eso y por su “leyenda”, pero también tenía conciertos como éste.

Peter se quedó embelesado al ver la destreza con la que Tony tocaba la guitarra.

—Creí que…

—¿Yo era un inculto que solo toca canciones pecaminosas? A veces lo hago, pero si dominas las técnicas de los músicos clásicos, lo demás es pan comido.

Tony terminó el último acorde y dejó la guitarra sobre el sillón en el que estaba sentado. Miró a Peter.

—¿Ya quieres comer?

El chico iba a mentir pero el sonido de su estómago quejándose lo delató. Tony sonrió mientras se levantaba despacio.

—Vamos.

Peter se sonrojó y siguió a su inesperado anfitrión. La mesa ya estaba puesta y el mayordomo los atendió de inmediato. Durante toda la comida ninguno de los dos habló. Cuando Jarvis iba a servir el postre, Tony se excusó.

—Sólo para él, por favor. Voy a subir a estudiar y dormiré un rato. Hoy tengo una fiesta. Gracias Jarvis.

Peter siguió con la mirada a aquel chico. Su andar era desenfadado, pero al mismo tiempo sentía que ocultaba algo. Jarvis se aprestó a servirle el dulce que había preparado.

—¿Necesita algo más, joven Parker?

El chico negó con la cabeza. Había cosas que quería preguntar sobre Tony, pero se contuvo.

—Es todo, muchas gracias de verdad.

El mayordomo asintió y Peter se quedó contemplando su postre mientras pensaba que el Tony que él conocía y odiaba cada vez que veía, no tenía nada que ver con aquel muchacho de maneras atentas y educadas. Inclusive, la forma en la que su casa estaba dispuesta y su habitación, le contaban una historia completamente diferente a la que él se había hecho en su cabeza por tanto tiempo. Sí, tenía que reconocer que era muy fantasioso y que a veces él mismo exageraba en su forma de juzgar a las personas, pero ese no era el chico que siempre que lo veía en la calle lo abordaba para usar ese estúpido apodo.

“Mallitas”.

Ese chico que se había levantado minutos antes, distaba mucho del vago de aspecto cínico y rebelde que veía afuera en la calle a todas horas. Ese chico sensible tocando la guitarra de una forma magnífica, no tenía nada que ver con el que se la pasaba fumando y tomando cerveza en la calle mientras piropeaba a las chicas del vecindario. Ese muchacho que le había cedido su habitación de forma considerada, no era el mismo que lo había molestado apenas unos minutos antes en la calle. Definitivamente, ese no era Tony Stark, o tal vez Peter se había mentido a tal grado, que se atrevió a formar una idea equivocada del chico de pestañas espesas solo porque sí.

“El diablo siempre encuentra formas hermosas de engañar a todos. Hizo caer en tentación a más de uno, ha mentido ocultándose de muchas formas y…”

Recordar ese ultimo sermón del domingo lo hizo sentir que debía reclamar por algo. Se levantó molesto, no sin antes apresurar el postre y subió las escaleras. Escuchó el sonido de la televisión y tocó la puerta.

—Adelante.

Peter abrió y encontró a Tony sosteniendo un pesado volumen de una enciclopedia mientras estaba recostado en su cama.

—¿Pasó algo, Peter?

Peter buscó un tono amable.

—¿Podemos hablar?

—Te escucho —dijo Tony sin quitar la vista de aquel pesado tomo que sostenía entre sus manos.

Peter tomó aire.

—¿Por qué dices mentiras?

Tony seguía absorto en su lectura.

—Porque todo el mundo lo hace, hasta tú.

Peter se sonrojó y trató de continuar.

—Pero eso no está bien.

—Pero tampoco está mal y por eso lo haces, porque sabes que es un pecado venial y que con unas cuantas oraciones tu alma sigue siendo inmaculada—contestó Tony mientras cambiaba una página.

Peter se acercó más a esa enorme cama.

—Tú me engañaste —dijo al fin dando cauce a la molestia que lo aquejaba—. Tu me engañaste sobre el onanismo.

Tony levantó la vista. Arqueó una de sus cejas.

—No te mentí.

—¡Sí lo hiciste y por tu culpa me castigaron!

Tony dejó su libro sobre la cama. Lo volteó cuidadosamente.

—Primera, yo no te dije que era en realidad, así que no cuenta como mentira porque tampoco te inventé nada al respecto. No te engañé porque viene en ese libro fantasioso que tanto te gusta leer y…

Peter lo señaló con su dedo índice, aun sabiendo que no era de buena educación.

—¡Es la sagrada Biblia! ¡No es un libro fantasioso ni de mentiras!

Tony se enderezó divertido.

—¿No es de mentiras? ¿En qué categoría entra? ¿Ciencia ficción? ¿Relatos de fantasía teológica? ¿Filosofía? ¿Moral y buenas costumbres? ¿Autoayuda? ¿Novela erótica previa al medievo? ¿Epopeya y aventuras épicas? ¿Tratados sobre el uso de la violencia para la resolución no pacífica de conflictos? ¡Es el libro con la mayor sarta de mentiras que alguien haya escrito!

Peter se acercó más. Lo miró indignado.

—Mira, no voy a discutir contigo su autenticidad ni nada porque es obvio que tu entendimiento y tu herejía no te dan para más.

Tony sonrió emocionado.

—¡Genial! Así no agotamos la conversación hoy y podemos centrarnos en el asunto que vienes a comentar.

Peter apretó los puños. Nunca pasaba de ese gesto.

—¿Sabes que me castigaron en la escuela de pastoral cuando le pregunté a uno de los diáconos sobre el onanismo antes de querer compartir la lectura con todos en voz alta? ¡Me pusieron de penitencia copiar todo el texto de Romanos y Corintios a mano de un día para otro! May y Ben se dieron cuenta y cuando les conté lo que había pasado se burlaron de mí.

—Hasta yo me hubiera reído—dijo Tony mientras apagaba la televisión.

Peter estaba furioso.

—¡Y lo peor fue cuando les dije que tú me lo recomendaste! ¡Que todo era en realidad tu culpa y no me creyeron! ¡Dijeron que no mintiera, pero es verdad! ¡May me dijo mentiroso y Ben me prohibió ir a la iglesia hasta que ellos regresen!

Tony buscó un cigarro en la mesita de noche y lo encendió. No pudo evitar carcajearse.

—Pobres de tus tíos, en serio que admiro la paciencia que te tienen, pero no me imagino la escena: el buen Peter Parker queriendo leer un versículo sobre la masturbación y el coito interrumpido en su clase de pastoral. Pero como no sabe qué es, mejor va y le pregunta a uno de esos “castísimos” hombres que realmente no lo son. ¡Debió haber sido memorable!

Peter estaba furioso.

—¡Yo les dije que tú me recomendaste esa lectura y…!

Tony dio una bocanada profunda.

—Eso me lleva a mi segundo punto: ese es el problema con ustedes, los creyentes. Aceptan cualquier dogma porque así debe ser. No leen en orden su librito, sino solo las partes que alguien más alevosamente escogió y ni saben de qué se trata o si realmente eso se relaciona con lo que ustedes “necesitan” saber. Si tú hubieras leído primero eso antes de ir campantemente a preguntarle a un santurrón de esos, o si hubieras tomado un diccionario, creo que no te hubiera ido tan mal.

Peter estaba tan cerca de la cama de Tony que tranquilamente se le hubiera podido ir encima, a golpes, claro, si tan sólo supiera cómo asestar un puñetazo.

—¿Por qué eres así? O sea, ¿tú qué ganas haciendo eso, burlándote de mí y de las creencias de otros?

Tony buscó debajo de la almohada y abrió la lata de cerveza que había escondido ahí.

—Pues nada. Realmente no gano nada. Pero “creo” que es un desperdicio que una mente como la tuya se llene de toda esa porquería religiosa.

Peter frunció el ceño mientras veía que Tony daba un sorbo largo a esa cerveza.

—¿Qué sabes tú? ¿Por qué lo dices?

Tony dejó la lata sobre la mesa y volvió a fumar.

—Porque tus tíos no dejan de hablar de lo inteligente que eres, porque se sienten orgullosos de tus calificaciones y porque piensan que es un desperdicio que quieras ser seminarista y no ingeniero o que no vayas a estudiar algo que sea real. Digo, el conocimiento es el conocimiento, pero un médico o un ingeniero le hace más bien a toda la humanidad, que otro sacerdote que se la va a pasar señalando con el dedo cómo deberían vivir todos, hasta los que no creemos en sus cuentos. A lo mejor hago mal en generalizar, porque no dudo que también haya sacerdotes buenos y comprometidos que en serio hacen algo por la gente, pro lamentablemente, la mayoría son así: inútiles y pagados de sí mismos. Y no, no es ninguna “misión” o una “epifanía” el que yo te diga que es una tontería lo que quieres hacer. Veo lo que veo y eso es que has estado gastando mucho tiempo haciendo cosas que ni al caso. Y sobre el “onanismo” —dijo Tony usando un tono burlón—, dime que ya lo hiciste o que por lo menos te dio curiosidad saber qué se siente tocar tu propio cuerpo sólo porque sí.

La indignación de Peter no tuvo límites y aventó el pesado libro que Tony tenía cerca de sí. Al hacerlo, una revista quedó al descubierto. Tony sonrió mientras apagaba la colilla del cigarro sobre lata.

—Ah, sí. Te presento mi manual de anatomía, política y un poco de humor, el que me ayuda a enterarme un poco de lo que sucede en el mundo. Me imagino que alguna vez habrás visto uno de ellos, dime que sí por favor.

Peter miró de reojo la sugerente portada de la Hustler. La cara de repugnancia que puso Peter hizo reír al heredero.

—¿Ves cómo si te hace falta conocer un poco del mundo real? Y no me salgas con tus mojigaterías de que no, porque el mundo no es el paraíso y tampoco es el infierno. Vives en un mundo en el que las personas tienen instintos, tienen deseos y eso es normal. Lo que no lo es, es querer destilar agua bendita mientras sudas o querer que todos seamos a imagen y semejanza de algo que ni siquiera sabemos si existe o no.

Peter lo miró visiblemente enojado y humillado.

—Eres un blasfemo de lo peor.

Tony le guiñó un ojo.

—Muchas gracias.

Peter sintió ganas de llorar. Algo dentro de él estaba sintiéndose apaleado ante la terrible y asquerosa revelación de condición humana a la que muchos habían sido degradados y desde la que también querían imponer sus puntos de vista.

—¿No te cansas de ser tan malo?

Tony se rascó la cabeza.

—No soy malo. Sólo soy yo. ¿Alguna vez has tenido novia?

Peter bajó la mirada a su mano izquierda. Tony la sujetó sin que el chico pudiera evitarlo.

—¡Mira! Y yo que pensé que no había nadie que los usara. ¿De verdad son tan efectivos? O sea, ¿si te protegen de la tentación de cometer actos carnales? —se burló Tony mientras contemplaba ese anillo que traía una minúscula inscripción grabada.

Peter jaló su mano y la escondió. Tony sonrió mientras se ponía de pie.

—En fin. Allá tú y tus cosas. Si también crees que ese pedazo de metal te va a seguir protegiendo del curso de la biología y las hormonas en tu cuerpo, adelante. Esto —dijo mientras señalaba con su dedo hacia su cabeza—, es lo que te va a ayudar a tomar mejores decisiones y no… Bueno. Perdón si piensas que fui grosero pero te reitero lo que te dije el otro día: para saber cómo piensan los malos, tienes que juntarte con ellos un rato. Para poder defenderte de los cabrones como yo, tienes que entender que el mundo real existe y está plagado de gente así, no de buenos samaritanos ni gente con nobles intenciones. La maldad no está en esa revista —dijo señalándola con la mirada— ni el pecado vive en tu cuerpo ni mancilla tus manos. Está en tu mente cuando te ciegas a la realidad y no aceptas tu propia condición humana y empiezas a juzgar a otros por algo que realmente ni siquiera te afecta. No eres un santo, Peter y yo menos. Sólo somos un par de mocosos estúpidos demasiado inteligentes para su propio bien. Permiso.

Tony salió de la habitación y Peter se quedó ahí, con la mirada acuosa, tratando de rebatir lo que el chico le había dicho. Ese era el otro Tony Stark al que no conocía, el que realmente hablaba con la verdad, sin mentiras y sin dobles intenciones. El que andaba a voluntad, mostrándole al mundo realmente quién y cómo era, igual que el diablo.


	3. Temor

Un repentino brote por la presencia del Virus del Nilo, puso en cuarentena a la escuela a la que iba Peter. Ese día Jarvis lo llevó en la impresionante limusina que era de Tony y antes de que él pusiera un pie debajo, el mayordomo llegó aventando los guantes y cambiándose el uniforme (Peter ignoraba que en la cajuela de ese auto Jarvis guardara un cambio adicional de ropa). Subió el cristal y sin explicarle nada al chico, manejó a toda prisa al hospital Mount Sinai.

Peter pasó gran parte del día esperando los resultados de los exámenes de sangre que el mayordomo había ordenado hacer para el chico y para él mismo, queriendo descartar que estuvieran infectados y que contaminaran a Tony, quien desde temprano había salido a tomar sus clases al conservatorio, en la Escuela Juilliard. Cuando vio la tranquilidad regresar al imperturbable rostro del inglés, supo que no corrían peligro.

—Lamento haberlo alarmado, pero es que debíamos estar seguros. Ya le informé a sus tíos sobre la situación, joven Parker.

Peter se sentía raro al ser tratado con tales distinciones, pero le sonrió al mayordomo sin saber qué decir. Al llegar a la cuadra en la que vivían, Peter le pidió de favor que le permitiera entrar por unas cosas. Jarvis lo siguió y lo ayudó a hacer una maleta, sabiendo que no podía quedarse solo en su propia casa. Tomó algunos de sus libros de teología y su biblia. Iba a cargar sus propias cosas, pero el sirviente se opuso.

—Es mi trabajo y lo hago con gusto, permítame ayudarle.

Peter aceptó a regañadientes. Cuando entraron a la imponente casa en la que su némesis vivía, Peter suspiró. Ahora eran las notas del piano las que sonaban. Jarvis subió con las cosas de Peter hasta el quinto piso y Tony dejó de tocar.

—Hola, Peter. ¿Es cierto lo que dicen? ¿Qué una de las diez plagas azotó tu escuela y que por eso están en cuarentena? ¿Qué ya vienen a matar a los primogénitos y que el mundo se llenará de oscuridad?

Peter miró fijamente a Tony, quien lucía preocupado pese a todo lo que había dicho.

—¿Te vas a seguir burlando? —preguntó Peter molesto.

—Sólo quiero saber si al rato no voy a escuchar el horrible croar de las ranas y si mis grifos no verterán sangre en lugar de agua. La verdad es que también le tengo miedo a las langostas.

Peter negó con la cabeza y se dirigió lentamente a las escaleras.

—Buenas tardes, joven Anthony —dijo Jarvis.

Tony siguió con la mirada a Peter.

—Buenas tardes, Jarvis. ¿Es cierto lo de la cuarentena? —preguntó Tony.

—Absolutamente y le comento que el joven Parker se hizo pruebas y los resultados son negativos. Todo está en orden. ¿Cómo le fue en su velada?

Peter se dio la vuelta, quería escuchar aquello y empezó a hojear una de las revistas del recibidor.

—Lo se siempre —contestó Tony con desgano—. Un puñetazo por aquí, otro cigarro por allá… Me terminé yo sólo una botella de whiskey y de no haber sido porque hoy tenía examen, créeme que me hubiera quedado a dormir en mi cama.

Jarvis le quitó el saco a Tony. Hasta ese momento Peter se dio cuenta de que estaba vestido de manera formal. Nunca lo había visto usar saco y corbata y eso le daba un aspecto intrigante.

—Me alegra joven. Es un gusto saber que le fue bien anoche. ¿Y qué tal el día de hoy?

Tony se desanudó la corbata y se la extendió a Jarvis.

—Muy bien. Otra vez, los dejé impresionados. Muchas gracias por haberme sugerido a Satie en lugar de Liszt. Los impacté.

Jarvis sonrió. Peter frunció el ceño al ver esa expresión en ese rostro casi eternamente inanimado.

—Cuando usted guste, joven. ¿Desea que le prepare algo rápido para comer? La verdad es que todo el día estuve afuera, atendiendo el asunto del hospital.

Tony negó con la cabeza.

—No, Jarvis, estoy bien. No te preocupes, yo veo que hay en la nevera. Puedes tomarte lo que queda del día libre. O mejor aún, si tengo hambre invitaré a Peter a comer en la calle.

—Es usted muy amable —dijo Jarvis haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

Tony miró a Peter, quien ya no sabía cómo disimular su evidente interés en esa rara conversación. El joven esperó hasta que el mayordomo se fue a la habitación que tenía cerca del estudio de Tony y miró fijamente a Peter.

—¿Qué opinas de los planes para colonizar la luna?

Peter lo miró extrañado.

—¿Perdón?

Tony empezó a desabotonarse aquella camisa blanca.

—¿O de los prototipos de robots que en un futuro pueden asistir a la gente en sus quehaceres cotidianos o en procesos de cirugías muy complejos? ¿Estás a favor de las técnicas de reproducción asistida? ¿La clonación?

Peter no entendía de que estaba hablando. Tony se acercó y le quitó la revista de las manos.

—No sabía que se podía ser tan creyente y al mismo tiempo leer la Science sin entrar en conflicto teológico, ético y moral con uno mismo. Bueno, al menos a mí no me causa esa clase de dilemas.

Peter bajó la mirada apenado. Tony le dio una palmadita en el hombro.

—Si querías escuchar la conversación, sólo te hubieras unido a ella y ya. Puedes hacer preguntas.

Peter se separó bruscamente.

—En serio, Tony. ¿Por qué eres así?

El chico aventó la camisa mientras se bajaba los pantalones sin ningún pudor frente a Peter.

—¿Así cómo? Te lo dije ayer. Yo soy yo todo el tiempo, casi todo el tiempo —dijo mientras se sentaba para quitarse los zapatos que impedían el deshacerse de ese estorboso pantalón formal—. Tú eres el que no eres tú.

Peter se quitó los lentes. Se dio cuenta de que cada vez que algo lo molestaba, inmediatamente se los quitaba para limpiarlos. Tony sonrió cuando al fin estuvo libre de esa ropa que no le gustaba usar.

—Pues así… digo, no te da pena decirle a tu mayordomo lo que hiciste y tampoco te avergüenza desnudarte frente a las personas —dijo Peter mientras se concentraba en limpiar sus anteojos.

Tony se carcajeó.

—Corrección. Hay cosas que sí me dan vergüenza y nunca se las diría a Jarvis, pero no me estoy desnudando frente nadie. Si hiciera esto —dijo bajándose rápidamente los bóxers—, sí estaría desnudo.

Peter volteó rápidamente la cabeza para evitar ver la desnudez del chico. Las risas de Tony resonaron justo detrás de su oído.

—¿Nunca has visto a un chico desnudo?

—¡Claro que no! —gritó Peter alejándose sin dejar de darle la espalda.

—Qué mal —contestó Tony—. Me imagino que entonces te bañas con una sábana encima.

Peter sintió ese calor calcinante recorrerlo otra vez en todo su cuerpo. Era más intenso en el rostro.

—¡P-por supuesto que no! —exclamó indignado.

La voz de Tony sonaba alegre.

—Entonces bañémonos juntos, enséñame cómo lo haces y yo te enseño cómo me baño.

Peter se fue corriendo a esconder al estudio de música que estaba frente a él y sin voltear, cerró la puerta poniendo el seguro. Los toquidos lo hicieron saltar temeroso.

—¡No seas ridículo, Peter! ¡Sólo estoy jugando! ¡Ya puedes salir!

Peter sostuvo tan fuertemente sus gafas hasta casi romperlas.

—¡No! ¿Ves por qué…?

Aquella voz juguetona se escuchaba detrás de la puerta.

—¿Por qué qué? Ya, de verdad, perdón. Sólo quería hacerte reír, pero ni eso puedes.

Peter apretó los labios. En serio que Tony siempre se las ingeniaba para hacerlo enojar. Esperó un rato hasta que escuchó el ruido de los zapatos y las prendas ser recogidas.

“No pienses en eso, no pienses en eso, ¡no pienses en eso!”, se reprimió mientras seguía pegado contra la puerta. Pero contrario a su súplica, no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera aquella visión parcial de las piernas de Tony descubiertas y de reojo, haber visto cuando la ropa interior caía al suelo. Cerró los ojos y lentamente, se dejó caer hasta quedar sentado en el suelo. Todavía sentía ese insoportable rubor en sus mejillas. Aquella invitación simplemente le había parecido vulgar y atrevida. Nunca pensó que en toda su vida, hubiera alguien capaz de decirle tal cosa y menos, que él mismo pudiera considerarlo.

***

Abrió los ojos cuando sintió que su cuello le dolía. Se había quedado encerrado, durmiendo en aquel enorme estudio. El frío lo hizo levantarse de aquella alfombra y de inmediato buscó el apagador. Le daba miedo la oscuridad. A tientas lo encontró y al igual que cuando era pequeño, sintió que sus dedos eran de mantequilla por la manera en la que se le resbalaba el seguro de la puerta. Empezó a mover sus labios temblorosamente. Estaba aterrado.

—Aunque pase por el más oscuro de los valles…

Cerró los ojos temiendo ver alguna sombra que no fuera la suya

—…no temeré peligro alguno…

El seguro se había trabado.

—…porque tú, Señor, estás conmigo…

Luchó afanosamente por abrirlo. Estaba sudando frío.

—…tu vara y tu bastón me inspiran confianza…

Dio un brinco cuando vio que el seguro se movía solo y la puerta empezaba a estremecerse.

“¡Ay, no!”

Se asió de la cruz que llevaba puesta en el pecho y juntó sus manos. No supo si era para seguir rezando o para soltar un golpe, pero aquella voz lo tranquilizó.

—¿Joven Parker? ¿Está usted bien?

Suspiró aliviado.

—Jarvis… la puerta… yo… —no podía articular una frase adecuadamente.

El mayordomo lo miró desconcertado (otra expresión facial nueva).

—Lamento que haya descubierto que la cerradura se traba. Mañana a primera hora le garantizo que estará como nueva. ¿Pasó algo?

Peter tragó saliva. Al miedo lo había superado la vergüenza.

—Me… quedé dormido… —dijo recuperando el aliento poco a poco.

Jarvis lo miró con curiosidad.

—¿Gusta usted cenar?

Peter suspiró aliviado. Tenía ganas de acusar al causante de que haya decidido recluirse en esa habitación, pero aún estaba asustado.

—N-no, no es necesario. Me voy a dormir. Gracias Jarvis y disculpa las molestias.

Peter subió las escaleras sujetando su medalla sin voltear a ver esos cuadros que le habían parecido fascinantes el día anterior. Ni siquiera había reparado en que había empezado a tutear al mayordomo. Cuando llegó a su habitación, vio que las luces ya estaban encendidas. Aún estaba lívido y sintió que el corazón se le salía cuando escuchó la puerta de al lado abrirse. Era Tony, enfundado en su eterna chaqueta negra y muy arreglado.

—Voy a salir, hay una fiesta. ¿Vienes?

Peter se recargó en la puerta.

—N-no. Gracias.

Tony se plantó frente a él.

—Discúlpame por lo de la tarde. No fue mi intención hacerlo… Bueno, sí, pero pensé que te iba a parecer divertido.

Peter no tenía ganas de pelear. Aun sentía la incomodidad que daba el miedo.

—No pasó nada. Buenas noches.

Tony empezó a silbar una canción y Peter esperó hasta que lo escuchó gritarle a Jarvis que le abriera la puerta en la madrugada. Miró que el cielo se iluminó por un resplandor y bajó corriendo las escaleras. No se iba a arriesgar a estar solo en una noche de tormenta.

—¿Jarvis? —gritó esperando que el mayordomo saliera.

—Diga usted.

Peter estaba temblando incontrolablemente, pero trató de sonar calmado.

—Ah... ¿Es mucha molestia si me acompañas a la cocina? Creo que siempre sí voy a cenar. Lo que sea, un poco de cereal estaría bien —dijo sintiéndose extraño por dar una “orden”.

Jarvis asintió y Peter lo siguió, evitando ver los cristales o las ventanas para no descubrir algún reflejo indeseado. Se sentó en la barra del desayunador y apoyó sus brazos. El mayordomo le acercó cuidadosamente el plato mientras se preparaba una taza de café para acompañarlo. Peter agradeció eso.

—¿Necesita algo más? Aquí lo espero, cene con calma.

Peter empezó a juguetear nerviosamente con la cucharilla.

—¿Puedo preguntar algo?

El mayordomo se sentó frente al chico. Lucía muy distinto con esa camisa azul de algodón y ese par de jeans gastados.

—Por supuesto.

Peter suspiró.

—¿Por qué Tony… Anthony —se corrigió de inmediato—, es así?

El mayordomo dejó caer dos terrones de azúcar en su taza.

—¿Cómo? ¿A qué se refiere?

Peter revolvió la leche y el cereal sabiendo que se formaría una pasta casi incomible después.

—Pues así… como grosero, maleducado.

Jarvis dio un sorbo a su taza y torció la boca.

—¿Insolente?

Peter asintió.

—Sí, así.

Jarvis abrió un cajón de la alacena y se paró junto a la ventana. La tormenta eléctrica aun no iba acompañada de la lluvia. Peter se extrañó al ver que sacaba un cigarro y empezaba a fumar.

—Usted es un joven muy sabio para su edad por la formación religiosa que ha recibido y por la disciplina que usted ejerce sobre sí mismo…

Peter se sintió ligeramente confortado y halagado por ese comentario.

—…pero… —añadió enfáticamente Jarvis—, usted sigue siendo un adolescente al igual que el joven Anthony. Ambos llaman la atención a su manera por su forma de ser. Mientras muchos a usted lo encuentran extrañamente fascinante por ser un chico muy devoto y comprometido con las causas que asiste, también hay quienes creen lo mismo del joven Anthony…Tony, por exactamente lo mismo.

Peter frunció el ceño por la repentina familiaridad con la que el mayordomo se había expresado más que por la comparación que había hecho. Jarvis dejó escapar el humo por la nariz y Peter entendió quién le había enseñado a fumar a Tony, o al menos, a quién el chico había estado imitando.

—Es obvio que el joven no va a la iglesia como usted, pero sí se la pasa cultivándose y leyendo sobre cosas que le interesan. El joven no asiste a una escuela regular como usted porque es autodidacta y ya se leyó todos los libros que hay en la biblioteca familiar más los que tiene guardados en las habitaciones del primer y segundo piso. Por eso es que lo ve todo el día en la calle, porque necesita tener contacto con la gente y las únicas personas de todo el vecindario que le caen bien, son sus tíos y por eso se esmera en ayudarlos u ocasionalmente, cuando está de buen humor, se dispone a ayudar a otros. Él también hace eso y usted lo sabe.

Peter sintió que era deber del mayordomo alabar las virtudes de su joven amo y se arrepintió de haber sacado el tema a colación. Jarvis se dio cuenta de que el chico quería hablar y se aprestó a continuar.

—Ha de estar pensando que hablo maravillas del joven porque es mi empleador, pero no es así. Lo he servido desde que era un pequeño y antes ya trabajaba con sus padres como para saber que los señores deseaban que su hijo fuera un hombre de bien, así como los señores Parker desean lo mismo para usted. Esa insolencia no es otra cosa más que lo único que tiene para demostrarle al mundo que no le tiene miedo a nada, pero no es así. Está más asustado de lo que usted cree y es una reacción bastante natural en un joven de la edad de él.

Peter bajó la mirada. Esperó a que el mayordomo retomara aquel monologo, pero se dio cuenta de que le había cedido el turno.

—¿Tony tiene miedo? —preguntó.

Jarvis golpeó el cigarro para dejar caer la ceniza.

—Y mucho. Por eso lo busca a usted.

Peter no pudo evitar decir lo que estaba pensando con un tono muy agudo en su voz.

—¡Pero si se la pasa molestándome!

Jarvis dio otra bocanada y el humo escapó de sus labios mientras hablaba.

—Él no lo ve así. Tiene una forma muy peculiar de acercarse a la gente. Si usted lo ha observado con atención, se dará cuenta de que siempre está solo.

Peter sabía que eso era cierto. Él era el único chico al que Tony se había acercado, pero no le conocía amigos ni había visto que otros jóvenes fueran a visitarlo. Ni siquiera le había visto una novia.

—Yo le decía al inicio que usted es muy sabio pero al igual que a Tony, le hace falta relacionarse con gente de su edad y hacer cosas propias de un adolescente, pero estamos hablando de él, no de usted.

Peter enterró la cuchara en la espesa masa del tazón.

—Pero si siempre se la pasa bebiendo y fumando y haciendo cosas de…

—Cosas que hacen los jóvenes a esa edad. Él hace demasiadas cosas de adultos y por eso es que yo le he dicho que salga a fiestas y que busque amigos, pero sé que lo hace casi a fuerzas, no porque en verdad le guste. Legalmente soy su albacea, pero he tratado de que el joven haga cosas que los chicos normales deberían hacer. ¿Usted ha leído a Freud? ¿Nietzsche? ¿Platón o Darwin? El joven se los sabe de memoria desde los diez años. Apagaba las caricaturas que yo le ponía en la televisión para irse a leer al estudio del señor Howard. Prefería decir que había amanecido enfermo para no ir a la escuela y dedicarse a contemplar las pinturas que la señora María había comprado y buscaba en los libros, la descripción de cada una de ellas. Por él es que están todas colgadas en las paredes, porque no soportaba que todo estuviera cubierto con sábanas ni guardado en cajas o prestado en museos. Él pidió que se rescatara el patrimonio que su madre con tanto esmero se dedicó a forjar. La música es aparte. Dejó la escuela a los catorce para pedir que lo inscribiera en el conservatorio y eso hice. El piano lo compraron sus padres esperando poder escucharlo algún día y se ha dedicado en cuerpo y alma a aprenderlo. Le gusta la música comercial, pero a su edad, sabe mucho de piezas clásicas. Me ha costado trabajo seguirle el paso, pero hemos aprendido algo los dos.

Peter no sabía absolutamente nada de eso. Jarvis apagó la colilla del cigarro en el lavabo.

—Por todo lo anterior, al joven Tony le cuesta trabajo relacionarse con gente de su edad y su humor más bien parece una burla hacia todo. Sí, tiene opiniones muy polémicas sobre cuestiones y temas que el resto de la gente juzgaría delicados, pero por lo demás, el chico de verdad que no es insolente. Al igual que usted, es demasiado listo para la edad que tiene y eso lo mete en graves problemas consigo mismo. Usted tiene el apoyo de sus tíos, tiene familia. Él no tiene a nadie.

Peter dejó la cucharilla dentro del tazón.

—Lo tiene a usted —dijo recuperando la formalidad en su forma de dirigirse a Jarvis.

—Pero no es lo mismo. No puedo darle la guía ni la dirección que una figura de autoridad representa. Por eso se escapa a ver a su tío, al señor Ben, porque lo ve como una figura paterna aunque él sabe que no es tal cosa. No tiene una madre, no tiene hermanos. Realmente no tiene a nadie. Lo único que tiene es una enorme cuenta bancaria, una empresa trasnacional que tendrá que dirigir en cuanto cumpla la mayoría de edad y un mayordomo que se hará viejo hasta que ya no pueda ver por él. Si él no aprovecha la indulgencia que le da su edad y cometer ciertas “tonterías”, le aseguro que el mundo verá surgir a un genio pero a uno muy amargado y desencantado de la vida. Si no lo espero hasta que regrese en la madrugada de esas fiestas a las que va, seguramente tendremos un hombre adicto al trabajo en algunos años o uno muy deprimido. Si yo no le hubiera enseñado a afeitarse, a anudarse la corbata de diferentes maneras, o a pelear, a fumar y a beber, tendríamos a un hombre que realmente no sabría hacerle frente a la vida o que podría volcarse de lleno en alguna adicción sin que hubiera alguien que lo “controle”. Tal vez eso último esté mal, pero al menos le ha enseñado a conocer sus límites. Eso es todo lo que puedo hacer por él en mi calidad de tutor. Quisiera hacer más, pero no puedo. No debo.

Peter brincó cuando el sonido del trueno hizo resonar los cristales. Jarvis cerró la ventana al intensificarse el aroma a lluvia que tanto se había tardado. La formalidad volvió a sonar en la voz de Jarvis.

—Eso que dijo hoy de haberse bebido una botella él completo, no es verdad. Nunca pasa de una o dos latas de cerveza. El whisky ni siquiera le gusta y mire que le he preparado una gran variedad de cocteles. Es un chico que tiene que aprender a alardear para sorprender a gente… como usted, que es fácilmente impresionable.

Peter apretó los labios y desvió la mirada. No le gustó esa última verdad.

—No soy así.

Jarvis sonrió.

—Creo que los dos serían una magnífica influencia el uno para el otro. Tienen el potencial para convertirse en personas sobresalientes, pero a ambos les hace falta conocer mejor el mundo y ampliar sus perspectivas y son muy parecidos, porque ambos viven en el extremo de las cosas. Usted, queriendo demostrar que es muy bueno y el joven Anthony, por querer demostrar algo que tampoco es. No es malo, se lo puedo asegurar.

Peter dejó el tazón. Su apetito nocturno solo había sido un pretexto para no estar solo, pero se dio cuenta de que Jarvis empezaba a recoger las cosas y a dejar la cocina impecable. Era hora de enfrentar el miedo de dormir solo en una noche de tormenta.

—¿Algo más, joven Parker?

Peter negó con la cabeza. Tal vez podría entrar a hurtadillas al cuarto provisional de Tony y buscar algunos audífonos para aislar el sonido que producía la furia de la tormenta.

—Es todo. Muchas gracias y… perdón por preguntar.

Jarvis apagó la luz de la cocina y esperó a que Peter avanzara.

—Usted puede preguntar lo que desee del joven si le interesa. No hay tema que en esta casa sea un tabú o este prohibido, al menos, para él no los hay. Me permito decirle una última cosa.

El chico esperó a que el mayordomo hablara mientras avanzaba lentamente hacia su habitación.

—Al joven Anthony le cuesta trabajo admitir algunas cosas, así como a usted, y una de esas, es que le alegró el día cuando su tía, la señora May nos pidió que lo alojáramos a usted unos días aquí, en la casa. Nunca lo había visto tan contento y me tranquiliza ver así al joven Stark. Eso es todo de mi parte, que pase buena noche, joven Parker.

Peter respiró hondo. Miró las escaleras y sintió terror.

—¿Jarvis?

El mayordomo se regresó.

—¿Dígame?

—¿La casa cuenta con alguna planta de luz por si se corta la electricidad?

—Así es.

Peter suspiró.

—¿Hay algún problema si dejo la luz encendida?

—Ninguno.

El chico apretó los puños.

—Muchas gracias, hasta mañana.

Se quedó parado ahí, esperando que el valor lo envolviera de nuevo. Habían sido demasiadas cosas para un día y tenía que aprender a trabajar su fortaleza, pero sobre todo, reconocer que no sabía tanto como él creía, menos, en lo tocante a no juzgar a las personas sin conocerlas bien.


	4. Fear of the dark

No había pasado del descanso de la escalera del primer piso. Estaba ahí sentado y ni siquiera miró su reloj. Era un regalo de sus tíos por sus calificaciones. Temía ver la hora y que fuera ya la media noche o que ya fuera aquella otra hora, la hora en la que el mundo espiritual se ponía al revés y los súbditos de Satán salían a regodearse con la inconsciencia de los fieles durmientes. Siguió repasando aquel Salmo, temiendo que sus murmullos fueran a atraer a esas presencias nocturnas que tanto miedo le daban pero que nunca había visto.

Apretó los puños y siguió susurrando, tratando de concentrarse en repetir perfectamente aquella oración y en ignorar el ruido de esa tormenta que se había prolongado. Al menos, el repiquetear de las gotas contra la ventana ni la luminosidad fantasmal de aquellos truenos ya no lo distraían. El sueño lo estaba venciendo, pero sabía que esa era otra tentación. Si su mesías había resistido orando cuarenta días con sus noches sin dormir y sin probar alimento, Peter no veía por qué no habría de aguantar un poco más. Sin embargo, estaba quedándose dormido ya sin saber qué estaba recitando cuando un trueno iluminó toda la casa y la piel se le erizó como nunca. Al mismo tiempo, una sombra se proyectó cerca de la puerta principal y sintió que se iba a desmayar. No tuvo tanta suerte.

Aquella figura pronto avanzó lentamente y su parálisis no lo dejó levantarse al ver que caminaba hacia él.

—¡¿Jarvis?! ¿Por qué no cerraste la puerta? ¿Tanto te cuesta despertarte para abrirme? ¿Y si se me hubieran olvidado las llaves? —preguntó aquella voz ahogada por el escándalo del trueno.

Peter suspiró cuando alcanzó a ver a Tony dirigiéndole una mirada cargada de extrañeza.

—¿Peter? ¿Qué haces ahí?

El chico por primera vez se sintió aliviado de ver a Tony y atinó a soltar la medalla que pendía de su cuello.

—Ah, ya veo —dijo Tony mientras aventaba la chamarra mojada al suelo y subía pesadamente hasta alcanzarlo y sentarse a su lado—. ¿Jarvis te castigó y te dejó esperándome? ¿O estabas preocupado por mí?

Aquel tono sarcástico le devolvió la paz que hacía unas horas había perdido.

—N-no… estaba…

Tony se burló de él.

—E-estaba-bas re-rezan-do-do.

Peter supo que su salvador también podía ser su verdugo si se lo proponía, pero al menos ya no se sentía solo. Tony le dio una palmada en la espalda. Peter se dio cuenta de que olía a cigarro y a cerveza.

—Acompáñame a la cocina. ¿Quieres una soda o una cerveza? ¿Leche o jugo?

Peter negó con la cabeza mientras se apresuraba a seguir las zancadas que daba Tony al bajar las escaleras. Si él hubiera intentado brincar sobre los escalones como aquel joven desenfadado, muy seguramente estaría contra el suelo con las gafas rotas. Tony encendió la luz de la cocina y abrió la nevera. Sacó dos latas de cerveza y un cartón de leche. Se lo aventó a Peter, quien lo dejó caer.

—Tampoco sabes atrapar la leche cuando te la avientan. Mal, Peter, muy mal.

El chico ni se inmutó. Se agachó a recoger la cajita mientras oía un cajón abrirse. Se sentó en el mismo banco donde había estado minutos antes pero se paró de inmediato cuando vio que Tony iba saliendo.

—Vamos a la sala.

Peter lo siguió sin voltear atrás. Tony encendió todas las luces de la planta baja y fue a poner un poco de música en el tocadiscos. Sin importarle que ya era noche, tomó toda la fila de acetatos y la tiró estrepitosamente en el suelo. Peter miró como a aquel chico no le importaba hacer ruido.

—No te preocupes. Jarvis tiene el sueño más pesado que el del cualquiera en el mundo, por eso siempre deja la puerta abierta cuando salgo. Dice que me espera despierto, pero yo sé que no. O si acaso, estará leyendo su recetario para saber qué va a cocinar el resto del mes. No le creas nada de lo que diga, aunque no hable mucho.

Peter alzó ambas cejas.

“Si supieras”, pensó mientras se agachaba a ver toda ese montón de acetatos desparramados en el suelo. Uno le llamó la atención y miró la portada.

—¿Has escuchado a George Thorogood? Apenas salió en agosto. ¿Quieres oírlo?

Peter asintió y le extendió el disco a Tony para que lo pusiera. Lo que fuera con tal de que su miedo nocturno fuera disipado. En cuanto los acordes de esa guitarra llenaron el ambiente, se dio cuenta de que la noche anterior no había sido tan terrorífica. Tal vez fue por el cansancio y porque se durmió abrazando la foto de su familia, pero no había llovido de esa forma tan atípica. Tony siguió bebiendo de su cerveza mientras Peter seguía apretando la cajita de leche contra su pecho.

—Tony, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

El chico asintió mientras la cerveza escurría por su barbilla.

—¿Por qué me molestas? ¿Por qué eres malo conmigo?

Tony arqueó una ceja mientras se secaba con su playera de Black Sabbath.

—Mira, mallitas. No creo ser malo contigo. Nunca te he golpeado, nunca te he robado la comida ni te he dado un puñetazo en ese terrible y anticuado par de lentes que te empeñas en usar porque tus tíos me han dicho que no los necesitas. Que es como un disfraz lo que te pones a diario, pero no sé por qué. Bueno, sí lo sé, pero no es asunto mío.

—¡Es que siempre me pones apodos!

Tony dio otro sorbo largo antes de eructar sin sentir vergüenza alguna.

—Corrección. Solo te he puesto uno y ese de “Mallitas”, te lo ganaste a pulso. Digo, ¿a quién se le ocurre pensar que un árbol tiene piernas cafés como tronco? Mira que tu adorable tía me dijo que ella iba a hacerte el traje completo, pero que tú te empeñaste en usar ese ridículo par de mallas cafés y pues, no sé. ¿En serio crees que los niños de primaria son inmunes a las burlas de los chicos de los grados mayores? Obvio no. Lo bueno es que yo estuve en primera fila para verlo y es algo que difícilmente podrá olvidarse de la memoria colectiva, a menos que no te interese el tipo en cuestión. Mira cuántos años han pasado y aun lo recuerdo como si fuera esa ocasión.

Peter abrió la cajita molesto y de improviso, todo el líquido blanco le salpicó la cara. Tony se empezó a reír.

—Dios… te ves tan adorable así… No sabes cuánta envidia le tengo a la lactosa en este justo momento.

Peter frunció el ceño molesto.

—¿Ves cómo sí gozas con mi sufrimiento? —se quejó Peter sin entender aquella insinuación.

Tony encendió otro cigarro. Este olía diferente.

—Pues es que tú mismo te pones en esa situación tan vulnerable. Lo que sí reconozco, es que hay que tener valor para la demostración de talentos y otra vez las mallas ajustadas, casi transparentes para el ballet. Digo, realmente admiro que un hombre tenga el valor para bailar esa suite de “El lago de los Cisnes”, pero ¿rosadas? ¿Por qué no negras, como lo hacen muchos bailarines profesionales? Que conste que esa vez no me reí porque en serio que me conmovió mucho tu baile.

Peter se secó con un pañuelo que encontró en su pantalón.

—¡Pero desde ahí no dejaste de llamarme con ese apodo!

Tony dio una bocanada profunda mientras cerraba los ojos y contenía el humo. Peter se dio cuenta de que el chico tardó mucho en expulsarlo y cuando lo hizo, fue lentamente, como extasiado.

—Bueno ya. Desde este momento, oficialmente te libero del apodo de “Mallitas”. ¿Algo más que quieras echarme en cara? Ojala y sea lo que yo tanto deseo.

Peter se levantó y fue a ver qué otros acetatos tenía Tony. No conocía mucho de esa música y aunque quiso dejarse envolver por los acordes de esa guitarra, sabía que no debía sucumbir ante la tentación.

—No sé qué sea lo que tú desees, pero cambia la música.

Tony se levantó y obedeció. Aquellas campanas al inicio de la música hicieron sonreír a Peter, quien se había sentado en la alfombra, cerca de los discos, pero en cuanto los acordes desgarradores de la guitarra iniciaron, se dio cuenta de que no era música sacra. Peter miró decepcionado a Tony.

—Nunca escuché que dijeras qué querías oír y pues, yo solo cambié la música. Me imagino que así es cada vez que ustedes rezan, ¿no? Sólo repiten sus oraciones y salmos y cosas, pero su Dios jamás los escucha y por eso, ustedes no reciben lo que desean, porque no saben pedir.

Peter tomó el cartón de leche y le dio un sorbo largo, como emulando a aquel joven que bebía de esa forma. Esperó a que Tony terminara ese exótico cigarro que no parecía haber sido sacado de ninguna cajetilla.

—¿No te cansas de ser tan malo? —preguntó casi harto.

Tony se quitó los tenis que llevaba puestos y se acostó a los pies de Peter.

—¿Tú nunca te cansas de no hacer cosas de tu edad?

Peter se quitó las gafas. Lo hacía cada vez que estaba molesto y esta ocasión no iba a limpiarlas.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Tony se puso boca abajo.

—Pues es simple. Ya te lo había dicho una vez. Vives bajo mucha presión y lo más gracioso es que tus tíos no son así, no son la clase de gente que te obligue a comportarte de esa manera. Ellos tienen una forma de ver la vida que dista mucho de cómo la ves tú.

—Es que hasta donde sé, a ellos no les quedó de otra más que renunciar a su estilo de vida tan… relajado, para poder cuidarme. Ellos eran como tú: rebeldes, sin reglas que seguir, hacían lo que querían y eso cambió cuando me tuvieron que cuidar.

Tony se sentó de inmediato. Eso llamó su atención.

—¿En serio? Es genial.

—No, no lo es. Como el matrimonio que son, ellos deberían haber sido más… formales. Sí, Dios no los bendijo con la posibilidad de tener hijos, por lo menos debieron haber tenido cierta prudencia y…

Tony se carcajeó mientras abría la segunda lata de cerveza que tenía.

—¿Ves? Si tu Dios existe, entonces en serio que eran muy afortunados. ¡Lo tenían todo! ¡Eran felices!

Peter vació el pequeño cartón de leche que sus manos sostenían.

—Mi Dios sí que existe. No sé por qué lo dudas.

Tony fue por otro cigarro, uno normal. Peter no entendía de donde sacaba tantas cosas para fumar. El chico de las pestañas espesas habló.

—Mira, Peter, velo de esta forma. Tus tíos eran muy felices antes de ti. Cuando tú llegaste, fue mejor para ellos y aun así, no perdieron su toque. Yo no conocí a mis padres pero me imagino, por todo lo que Jarvis me ha contado, que se llevaban más o menos bien, pero no al grado que lo hacen tus tíos y eso es genial. Tener un tío joven que consiente a su esposa y que ella lo espere emocionada todas las tardes, es… algo muy bueno. Donde no estoy de acuerdo contigo, es en la parte de ser “formales”. ¿Tu quisieras que ellos fueran un matrimonio aburrido, demasiado formal que solamente se ciña a lo que la gente dice? Creo que ni siquiera los conoces bien.

Peter se sintió incómodo ante ese comentario, porque era parcialmente cierto.

—Ajá, y ¿qué se supone que haga? ¿Qué celebre cada vez que Ben abre una cerveza mientras May cocina y canta para él? ¿Qué May saque uno de esos… cigarros como el que te fumaste hace rato y que lo comparta con mi tío, mientras yo ando por ahí? ¡Obviamente no!

Tony buscó la lata vacía para dejar caer la ceniza al interior.

—Pero no sabes lo que yo daría por vivir con gente así. Jarvis y yo hemos tenido momentos similares a ese, pero no es igual. No es mi papá, no es mi tutor, ni mi tío y el que me hable de usted o me diga amo, me rompe las pelotas. La única vez que nos embriagamos, el pavo se quemó y la peste a quemado no se fue en un buen rato y él se levantó muy apenado, diciendo que eso no estaba bien y que no volvería a suceder. ¿Sabes qué perdí ese día? La posibilidad de tener un buen amigo a mi lado. Perdí la oportunidad de tener a un confidente, a alguien con quien yo pudiera hacer esas tonterías sin la barrera que existe realmente, ¡y tú lo tienes pero lo desperdicias por andar de mojigato! ¡Relájate, Peter!

El chico dejó las gafas a un lado. La tormenta había disminuido un poco.

—Pero es que las cosas no deben ser así. El padre Rogers…

Tony puso los ojos en blanco.

—El padre Rogers y su amigo, el cardenal Barnes, los eternos vigilantes de la moral y las buenas costumbres. Pero sí sabes que son en realidad, ¿no? Porque todo el mundo lo comenta y ellos pues… no niegan ni afirman nada, pero yo los he visto en más de una ocasión pero saben que no diré nada porque nadie me va a creer por la facha que tengo.

Peter frunció el ceño y cuando quiso beber de su envase, se dio cuenta de que la bebida se había terminado.

—No y no voy a creer nada de lo que me digas en contra de ellos dos.

Tony sonrió.

—No hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver, pero bueno. En un momento sigues con tu discurso, porque me imagino que viene uno largo. ¿Me esperas mientras traigo más leche y cerveza?

Peter asintió. La música de fondo y las luces prendidas lo habían hecho sentir menos temeroso de la noche y sus misterios. Fue hacia la mesa en la que había muchos retratos y vio que en ellos, Tony salía sosteniendo medallas y reconocimientos, completamente solo. Únicamente en uno, Jarvis salía al lado del chico y los dos se veían sonrientes, como si fueran familia. Por lo demás, el resto de las fotos solamente tenían a un Tony muy serio, como si su expresión no correspondiera a la de alguien de su edad. Siguió inspeccionando, aun sabiendo que Tony no tardaría mucho. Vio apilados en una repisa y llenos de polvo, algunos acetatos de música sacra, obras de aquellas que cantaba en el coro de la iglesia y que correspondían a cierto periodo que, él mismo sabía, la iglesia no se sentía muy orgullosa de comentar.

—¿Quieres escuchar a Moreschi? Ya te lo pongo.

Peter volteó y se hizo a un lado cuando Tony tomó aquel disco entre sus manos. Conocía bien aquella versión del “Ave Maria”. Le dolía en el alma saber que quien la había cantado, había sido privado de uno de sus instintos naturales solamente para dar gracia a Dios mediante su voz. No imaginaba el sufrimiento físico para poder alcanzar aquellas notas que remitían a la perfección en aras de su propia integridad. Ni siquiera él hubiera soportado aquel sufrimiento que devendría de ese acto. Su fe no llegaba tan lejos y él mismo sabía, no tendría el valor de aceptar algo así, sin protestar. Tony regresó a donde estaban platicando y puso en la mesa dos cajas más de leche y seis latas de cerveza. Inmediatamente empezó a tomarlas mientras que con su cuerpo, se burlaba de la altitud de esas notas. Peter sintió ganas de reírse, pero no lo hizo. No se sentía en la confianza de hacer tal cosa.

—Listo, Peter. Dame con todo lo que tengas. Esta será una noche más o menos larga.

El joven se acercó y abrió, dubitativo, uno de los cartones de leche. Le daba curiosidad el aroma de la cebada fermentada. Nunca había probado una cerveza aun cuando sus tíos le habían dicho que ellos podían cuidarlo el día que deseara hacerlo. Se contuvo y se aferró a la bebida que había elegido.

—Bien. Quiero que me expliques qué es lo que le ves de ventaja al hecho de tener una familia como la que tengo y que eso no te escandalice.

Tony vació la lata y la apretó.

—Bueno, pues que ellos son gente de bien. No necesitan andar haciendo promoción de su bondad ante el vecindario para que los demás sepan que son gente buena y de confianza. No necesitan ir a darse golpes de pecho para demostrar que son gente de muy alta estima y que por eso mismo, cualquiera puede acercarse a ellos. Son gente que predica con el ejemplo y que no se mete en la vida de los demás. Por eso creo, que tu familia es extraordinaria.

Peter miró con cierta reserva aquellas latas que goteaban su tentación. Apartó la mirada de ellas.

—¿Sólo por eso? ¿Por qué prefieren hacer la vista gorda para no señalar lo que está mal?

—Es que no entiendes.

—¡¿Qué es lo que no entiendo, según tú?! —preguntó Peter exasperado.

—Eso. Que son gente normal, que no necesitan hacer méritos creyendo que hay un Dios castigador o que los va a juzgar por sus acciones, como tú. Ellos ni siquiera creen en ese ser que parece sacado de un cuento de hadas, ese que juzga con su poder a los que le caen mal y que tú defiendes a rajatabla como si te pagaran por eso. Ellos ni siquiera creen que con tragarse una puta hostia hecha por las manos de quién sabe quién, estarán libres de algo que no cometieron. Tú eres el que piensa que la gente debe ser tasada con base en lo que hagan bien o mal, pero nadie tiene una definición de lo que es el bien ni el mal. ¿Nunca has leído nada de filosofía?

Peter sintió que Tony era el que estaba jugando sucio.

—Bien, ya veo por donde vas. Para ti, todo se resume en que la gente haga lo que le da su gana sin consecuencias.

—Ese concepto del libre albedrío no lo inventé yo. Lleva años, siglos debatiéndose pero al menos, quienes han participado de la discusión, saben que es una discusión estéril porque cada quien lo interpreta según se le antoja. Si tu quisieras, podrías abrir una lata de cerveza porque veo que te da mucha curiosidad y se te antoja y yo no me opondría. Ni siquiera te juzgaría porque es una decisión tuya. No iría de chismoso con nadie diciendo que el perfectísimo e inmaculado Peter Parker tomó su primera cerveza sólo porque se le antojó. Tú serías el primero en delatarte e ir a hacer fila al confesionario para buscar un remedio a tus “pecados”, aun cuando esa puta cerveza no le afecte a nadie y sólo tú y yo lo sepamos. Esa puta doble moral que ustedes, los creyentes se cargan, es exasperante. Crecen creyendo en cosas y mentiras que nadie les sabe explicar, porque ustedes, por sí solos, no se atreven a cuestionar las consecuencias de sus actos ni la veracidad de lo que les dicen. Ustedes crecen temerosos del mundo real, de que les arrebate una pureza que no existe porque solo son instintos. La curiosidad es natural. El tener sed es normal. El querer hacer el amor o acariciarse a uno mismo es completamente normal, y lo único más enfermo que todo eso, es fingir que son santos, que no tienen sed ni hambre y que no les da curiosidad verse abajo del pantalón y tocarse sólo porque sí. Eso es lo más enfermo del mundo y el día que se descontrola, termina afectando a muchos.

Peter no daba crédito a todo eso. Sabía que eran las palabras que el Señor de las Tinieblas ponía en boca de aquellos que lo adoraban y que estaban en contra de los benditos preceptos de su Salvador, de aquel que había muerto criticado solo por salvar a algunos cuantos, incluso, a aquellos que no lo conocían.

—Dios quiere cosas buenas para sus hijos. Dios ama a sus hijos y lo menos que le debemos, es tratar de emular su perfección.

Tony negó con la cabeza.

—¿Y qué quiere? ¿Quiere ver el mundo lleno de gente que se reproduce sin control, porque un hombre en el púlpito que ni familia tiene, dice que eso es bueno? ¿Dios quiere ver a la gente sufriendo y llorando, para hacer méritos para la vida después de la muerte? ¡Por favor! Ni tú ni yo sabemos si existe o no, pero aquellos hombres a los que tú veneras y tanto defiendes, son gente con un pedazo de carne en medio de las piernas que si lo tocas, seguro reacciona como es normal.

El semblante de Peter se enrojeció de ira.

—¡No blasfemes!

—¿Sabes qué es una blasfemia? No creo, Peter. Serás muy brillante en áreas que curiosamente, contradicen ese pensamiento tan cerrado que tienes, pero que realmente, es comprobable porque así es, pero yo no creo que sepas ni qué quiere decir la mitad de aquello que repites y repites sin pensar. Yo no puedo creer que una mente tan brillante como la tuya, termine reprimida solo porque a su dueño se le ocurre que imaginar alegorías sobre ritos y mitos que no entiende, es lo mejor. ¡Cuestiona! ¡Critica! ¡Demuestra!

—¡Bien! —gritó Peter mientras daba un manotazo al cartón de leche que tenía— Dime entonces, qué es lo que tengo que hacer, según tú. Dime que es lo que los chicos de mi edad deben hacer.

Tony se levantó y quitó aquel acetato. Puso otro similar.

—Pues salir a beber, salir a decirle piropos a chicas que no van a ser tus esposas, liarse a golpes de vez en cuando con el bravucón en turno. O tal vez, sólo tirarse a dormir en el sillón mientras ve que su familia vive y está en paz, tal vez disfrutar una lectura, ver la televisión o escuchar la música que le venga en gana, y dejar de creer en eso que dice en tu Mateo 5. Son leyes que ya no aplican con la vida moderna, son cosas que dejaron de ser creíbles en cuanto tu amada iglesia trasgredió el derecho de otros de vivir y actuar en consecuencia. ¿Qué es el libre albedrío? Para tu iglesia, es una burla, es algo que ellos usan a su favor cuando les conviene pero que inhiben en otros porque les molesta que desarrollen una consciencia, es algo que les estorba cuando la gente encuentra la verdadera magia de vivir, de amar, de hacer lo que sea sólo por disfrutar.

Peter sintió que era demasiado. Jamás había encontrado a alguien que le dijera lo contrario de todo aquello que había crecido escuchando.

—Es que tú no crees en Dios.

Tony se levantó a cambiar el disco. Mozart era su favorito y no quería odiarlo por motivos de una discusión pseudoteológica.

—Mira, Peter. En serio que he sido muy moderado con todo lo que pienso y si me contengo, en serio que lo hago por el cariño que le tengo a tus tíos y porque sé que eres un chico muy bueno, a pesar de tu fama de joven inquisidor. No es que no crea, es que más bien no tengo motivos para creer en él y menos para aceptar su existencia. Si tu Dios existiera, ¿crees que estaría muy feliz de ver cómo su creación sufre? ¿Los hizo para que vinieran a sufrir? ¿Los creó sólo para divertirse mientras ve cómo lloran y se revuelcan? A mí me aterra la idea de que tu “Dios” se haya muerto de risa mientras mis padres agonizaban por ese accidente de auto. Me da asco el solo imaginar que fue su voluntad que una mujer a la que no conocí, murió desangrada mientras él se reía al ver que mi padre, se ahogaba con su propia sangre y que no había nadie cerca para ayudarlos a tiempo. Me enferma pensar que decidió que ellos murieran y me dejaran a mí, solo, al cuidado de mi mayordomo y que me privara de conocerlos sólo porque era Su Voluntad.

Peter abrió una lata de cerveza. Ni siquiera hizo gesto de desgrado cuando sintió el gusto amargo de la cebada en su boca. Tony continuó.

—Me enferma saber que a cambio de eso, el borracho que los chocó, salió caminando por su propio pie, como si nada y que todavía, el muy cabrón pidió que se le indemnizara porque su carro quedó hecho mierda, pero no quedó destruido como el de mis padres. Nunca supo que dejó a un niño huérfano y si lo supo, poco le importó al cabrón. Me fastidia saber que hay gente atizándose líneas de cocaína como si nada y arrepintiéndose por sus “pecados” con dos o cien aves marías, mientras que hay gente en los hospitales que en su puta vida se fumó un cigarro y se está consumiendo de cáncer, el que tú quieras. Una mujer buena, que tal vez todo lo que hizo fue amar a su familia y compartir con ellos lo poco o lo mucho que tenía, está postrada en su cama quemándose por la puta leucemia que no pidió contraer, mientras afuera hay cabrones gastando su vida con cigarros y alcohol y haciéndole daños a otros, no sólo a sí mismos, ¿esa es la voluntad divina e incuestionable de tu Dios? ¿Eso es lo que tanto le defiendes a tu creador cada domingo? ¿Eso es lo que le crees al puto sacerdote ese que se roba el dinero de los fieles, aun cuando muchos no tienen ni para comer? Porque me imagino que te sientes conmovido cada vez que una enorme colecta sale de las arcas de la iglesia con rumbo al vaticano y sí has de saber cómo viven los otros allá, como viles parásitos a costa del sacrificio y el sudor de otros. ¿De eso se enorgullece tu Dios? ¿Esa es su maldita voluntad? Porque si es así, tu dios está loco y no quiero tener tratos con él.

Peter agitó la lata de cerveza. May y Ben alguna vez se lo habían dicho, pero ellos fueron muy amables con su punto de vista. Aquel chico que estaba cerca de él ardía de furia.

—Pero también hay cosas buenas. No todo es malo, Tony —dijo Peter como queriendo esgrimir con esas palabras, todo el torrente de reclamos que habían proferido esos labios.

—Lo sé. Pero si esa es la lógica bajo la que tu dios da y quita, en serio que es pura crueldad. Si el dios amoroso que tanto defiendes a tu manera realmente existiera, no permitiría que pasaran cosas terribles en el mundo. A ver, explícame ¿por qué pasan esas cosas?

Peter suspiró.

—Es que lo que a veces fallan, son los hombres, pero no las ideas.

—¿Entonces sí ves como tengo algo de razón? ¿Ves cómo has estado peleando del lado equivocado, defendiendo causas que no siempre son las correctas? ¿Por qué no usas esa inteligencia que tienes para hacer algo que en serio ayude a la gente? ¡No necesitamos más sacerdotes que le den los santos óleos a las personas cuando se están muriendo y todavía los hagan agonizar en medio de un torrente de culpas inexistentes! ¡Necesitamos gente que meta a la cárcel a los que hacen daño a otros! ¡Necesitamos gente que sea voluntaria y done lo que tiene desinteresadamente a los que lo necesitan, poco o mucho, pero que les ayuden con algo! ¡Hace falta gente que busque una cura para muchas cosas y tú puedes ser uno de ellos, pero a ti te interesa seguir reclutando gente que pierda sus deseos naturales, que pierda sus ganas de vivir creyendo que todo es malo, solo para complacer a una imagen o deidad que no existe! ¡Y si existe, pues eso nadie lo sabe realmente! Si tu dios ama tanto a su creación, imperfecta y todo eso, ¿por qué deja que los demás sufran? ¿Por qué le muestra más compasión a los que dañan y los deja morir plácidamente en una cama hasta el fin de su vida, y gente que ni siquiera está a la mitad de su vida, muere en las formas más crueles?

Peter bajó la mirada apenado. Nadie, ni siquiera el padre Rogers tenía una respuesta convincente para eso y eso que Peter se la había pedido muchas veces.

—No lo sé, Tony. Eso no lo sé… —admitió sintiendo la derrota en su ser.

Tony se enjugó una lágrima mientras buscaba el encendedor para seguir fumando.

—Y heme aquí, echando mi vida a la borda porque tampoco me satisface mucho lo que el mundo tiene para ofrecerle a un estúpido como yo. Heme aquí tragando alcohol y fumando lo que puedo, porque no tengo mas emociones en mí, porque no sé cómo vivir, por qué no sé si quiero seguir adelante. De no ser por Jarvis y por tus tíos, yo hace mucho ya me hubiera colgado de cualquier viga. Heme aquí, platicando con un mocoso más chico que yo, tratando de hacerle ver que la vida es maravillosa cuando yo no siquiera me creo ese cuento. ¿Qué me queda? Tratar de ir a fiestas de gente que ni conozco, coquetearle a una o a dos chicas al mismo tiempo, sabiendo que las chicas no me gustan y regresar derrotado a mi enorme casa, una de las tantas que tengo porque las demás ni me interesan ni las conozco y no las puedo vender ni donar hasta que no tenga la mayoría de edad para decidir sobre eso. Cosas terrenales, le dicen ustedes los herederos del Reino de Dios.

Peter dio otro sorbo a su lata. Nunca había visto las cosas desde esa perspectiva. Toda su creencia se limitaba a ver el lado brillante y hermoso de la creencia, de la religión. Toda su experiencia se limitaba a aceptar la palabra de Dios, aun cuando éste ni siquiera le había hablado en sueños. Hasta ese momento, se dio cuenta de que aceptaba las cosas de forma dogmática, sin siquiera querer ver la panorámica completa. Tony se levantó y quitó la aguja del tocadiscos. Los Ramone podrían gritar otro día su himno de guerra.

—En fin. Me disculpo por haber acaparado la palabra y por no haberte dejado que me sermonearas, pero si tienes algo que decir, la noche es larga y tengo muchos discos todavía. También hay leche y cerveza. Cigarros igual y te puedo enseñar a fumar, si quieres.

Peter negó con la cabeza. Esperaba el remate y no tenía cómo debatirlo. No sabía qué decir, aun entre esa extensa colección de citas y proverbios que brotaban de sus labios a la menor provocación en días en los que hacía frente a los ateos que lo abordaban saliendo de la iglesia o de alguna de sus actividades. Por menos de eso, seguramente habría recitado de memoria una oración o muchos versículos bíblicos, pero escuchar todo eso, le había traspasado el corazón.

—En fin, Peter —habló el chico con los jeans deslavados y cuyas cervezas se habían quedado en espera—. De verdad que no quiero convencerte de nada. Si tú quieres creer, qué bueno, pero habemos muchos que tenemos razones para no hacerlo ni para querer seguir a un señor hipócrita que trae carro del año con las limosnas que gente que no tiene dinero, le da. No soy tonto, Peter. No te cierres tanto, aprende a ver las cosas como son. Tú eres bueno y en verdad que eso es de admirarse, pero yo nunca he matado a nadie y cada vez que paso frente a tu iglesia, la gente me critica y me señala sin conocerme realmente. Me ven como si hubiera matado a todos los que están en la morgue y eso no es verdad. La gente como tú juzga a los que no queremos seguir ciertas creencias porque motivos nos sobran. La gente como tú señala con el dedo a la gente que se viste como yo o que oye la música como yo, pero ustedes nunca se ponen a pensar que también tienen deseos reprimidos y que los periódicos y noticias están llenos de los actos que comete esa gente que se siente superior a uno. Sí, me pasé con lo que te dije pero tienes que reconocer que eso es algo cierto y que tengo un poco de razón. Descansa, Peter.

Tony salió caminando como si nada, pero Peter pudo percibir la tristeza y la razón en el ambiente. El petricor solo había intensificado aquellas emociones, esas en las que por su soberbia, nunca había querido reconocer. El que Tony le contara sobre la muerte de sus padres, lo hizo pensar en que jamás se había detenido un segundo a tratar de entender por qué los suyos también se habían ido y nunca había querido dar cauce a su curiosidad ni a cuestionar a ese poder omnipresente que había tomado esa decisión.

Subió las escaleras solo. Tony ya no estaba en el vestíbulo. Aquellos miedos irracionales solamente habían sido producto de su fanatismo y su reticencia a ver las cosas como eran en verdad. Una tormenta era solamente un fenómeno meteorológico. Solamente su atribulada mente le dictaba en cascada, aquellas cosas que lo hicieran sentir a merced de algo que ni siquiera existía. Miedo era estar solo, no tener en nadie a quien acudir cuando las cosas se ponían difíciles. Terror, era estar desvalido, enfrentando una situación completamente adversa y sin la ayuda de nadie. Soledad, era aquello que había sepultado bajo capas y capas de esa palabras que, a últimas, le sonaban huecas, carentes de sentido, pero que para seguirse sintiendo parte de algo, Peter aceptaba porque no le quedaba de otra.

Suspiró cuando abrió su puerta y la tormenta arreció. Apagó la luz y comenzó a desvestirse. Aun cuando su mente aun insistía en mostrarle imágenes de seres desfigurados y en recordarle ciertos pasajes que hablaban de las llamas del sufrimiento eterno y de los emisarios del infierno, Peter sabía que no existían tales cosas. Por primera vez en meses, se quitó la cruz que pendía de su cuello y cerró la biblia que había dejado abierta en esa mesita de noche. Tony había hablado con su propia verdad y ante eso, él no tenía cómo rebatirlo, pues él solamente se la pasaba repitiendo algo escrito en un libro al que mucha gente le había dado su propia versión de los hechos, y en eso, no había casi nada de verdadero o al menos, nada que sonara tan claro y tan sincero como lo que Tony le había dicho.

Peter se acostó, haciendo la señal de la cruz y cerró los ojos mientras el cielo tronaba otra vez y con más furia que horas atrás. La puerta chirrió y lo atribuyó a su cansancio, a su mente haciéndole jugadas por demás rastreras, pero aquella sombra alargada lo hizo sentarse de inmediato. Era Tony sosteniendo un quinqué.

—Si no te molesta, hoy quiero dormir aquí.

Peter iba a ponerse los lentes, pero recordó que los había dejado allá abajo.

—¿Por qué?

Tony apagó el quinqué mientras encendía las tenues luces de esa enorme habitación.

—Porque me dan miedo las tormentas eléctricas en la noche y cada vez es peor.

Peter siguió con mirada curiosa el andar del chico mientras ponía música a volumen considerable en el tocadiscos que estaba justo debajo de un escritorio.

—¿Puedo saber por qué te da miedo? —pregunto esperando que aquello fuera una de las habituales bromas de Tony. Si era tal cosa, aquella compasión que acababa de nacer en su pecho, inmediatamente quedaría deshecha. Verlo acostarse debajo de las sábanas de la otra cama lo hizo mantenerse alerta. Aquella canción casi se terminó y Peter escuchó la voz de Tony, casi ahogada por lo que supuso, era el llanto.

—Porque en una de esas tormentas, se murieron mis padres. Por eso.

Peter se recostó de lado, ignorando los acordes de esa canción que nada tenían que ver con la tristeza que de repente, había llenado su pecho hasta hacer que sus ojos se desbordaran.


	5. Las Mujeres de Canaán

Definitivamente lo había juzgado mal en todo.

En absolutamente todo.

Desde que sus tíos habían vuelto de su viaje, Peter pasaba muchas horas con la mente ausente. Incluso, se había olvidado de ir con la religiosidad y el fanatismo que lo caracterizaban a atender los autoimpuestos deberes eclesiásticos que se había empeñado en cumplir. Seguía siendo el mismo chico atento y servicial dentro de su casa y fuera de ella cuando se podía, pero por lo demás, ni siquiera había vuelto a abrir la biblia ni a dedicar su tiempo a repasar sus oraciones. Todo lo que pensaba a últimas fechas, era en ese par de ojos cuyas espesas pestañas solo le conferían un aire cautivante y misterioso.

Aquel chico que le abrió su corazón en esa noche de tormenta era uno que jamás pensó en ver ni en conocer. Era uno que simplemente le había robado el aliento y lo tenía expectante, embelesado y Peter tuvo que reconocer para sus adentros, que le gustaba. No era sólo su forma de ser ni la cordialidad con la que en los siguientes días lo había estado tratando hasta que los Parker volvieron de ese viaje. Era algo más y Peter sabía que no podía estar equivocado, aun cuando su mente le decía que eso que estaba sintiendo, simplemente estaba mal, que iba en contra de la naturaleza y que a mucha gente le incomodaba porque no estaba bien. Por eso también había dejado de leer la biblia, porque no importaba en donde se abriera ésta, todo lo que tenía para contarle y advertirle era sobre la ira de Dios y el pecado tan grande que era que dos hombres decidieran sucumbir ante la cercanía del uno al otro.

Lo único que le dio consuelo fue esa cita en Samuel 1, 18:5, donde no importaba cuál de los dos fuera Jonatán o David, pero que, según la lectura que Peter hizo para poder calmar su ansiedad, remitía al cariño entre dos varones. Peter leyó sonrojado aquel pasaje y se lo aprendió de memoria para poder luchar consigo mismo cuando esa parte de su consciencia tan curtida por muchos años de dogma salía a relucir para advertirle de lo mal que estaba actuando por alojar tales pensamientos pecaminosos. Hasta ahí, Peter sabía que había juzgado mal a Tony, al creerlo un chico vano, grosero y burlón, cuando lo que en realidad había visto era a un muchacho amable, atento y según su afán de querer convencerse a sí mismo, interesado en él. Aquellas bromas e insinuaciones al fin cobraban sentido y le tuvo que pedir a uno de sus compañeros de la escuela que se las explicara y cuando al fin no tuvo dudas, supo que Tony también gustaba de él. A su manera, pero gustaba de él y eso lo emocionaba. En secreto, pero lo emocionaba mucho.

Pero lo cierto era que Peter no había vuelto a hablar con Tony desde hacía unos días y aquel tampoco lo había vuelto a buscar ni a esperar las veces que le había prometido ir por él a la escuela. Un día, Tony comenzó a darle la vuelta y a ignorarlo deliberadamente, como si su simple presencia le molestara y Peter no se conformó con eso, no cuando sabía que se estaba arriesgando a hacer algo que usualmente no hacía, y eso era, espiarlo y esperarlo para poder obtener una respuesta.

Su soberbia salió a hacerle quite y ese pequeño dictador fanático que dormía en su interior, esperó pacientemente día y noche para averiguar la causa por la cual Tony simplemente se había alejado. Mientras una noche esperaba escondido detrás de un contenedor de basura para ver a donde iba Tony, Peter supo que en serio había juzgado mal a Tony. No era solo aquel muchacho desvalido que tenía razones de sobra para querer odiar al mundo, sino que (según sus propias pesquisas y juicios), Tony en serio era malo hasta la médula.

Su aspecto era el mismo, pero sus maneras no. Bebía, fumaba y ahora escuchaba música a alto volumen en la calle y hacía bromas y comentarios pesados a las chicas que pasaban por la calle. Peter sentía que la sangre le hervía no solo por la furia, sino también por los celos, y aunque más de una vez estuvo tentado a salir a reclamarle el por qué lo había hecho a un lado, se contuvo cuando los vio llegar haciendo exactamente lo mismo que él. Aquellas carcajadas escandalosas y esas maneras desfachatadas eran el indicio de que Peter no podría con uno solo de ellos.

Eran cuatro y una mujer los iba liderando. La rubia, la pelirroja, el chico que siempre vestía aquella vieja camiseta morada y tenía cara de pocos amigos y aquel que a diferencia del común de los chicos, en lugar de un abultado afro, llevaba el cabello muy corto, como el de los militares. Virginia, Natasha, Bruce y Rhodey. Peter se había aprendido sus nombres y ver la forma en la que los cuatro abordaban a Tony y lo presionaban (según su afán de querer seguir justificando a Tony y su repentino cambio), era lo que causaba que aquel se hubiera alejado y se hubiera olvidado de él.

Había pensado en el mote a ponerles, pero no sabía si compararlos con las míticas y terribles apariciones que el libro de las Revelaciones vaticinaba o si mejor, usar una referencia al Antiguo Testamento sería más acorde. Se decidió por lo último y en un arranque de furia, había tenido a bien bautizarlos como “Las Moscas” o “La Cuarta Plaga”, por la manera en la que lo rodeaban y lo atosigaban (según su muy molesta percepción).

Peter no soportaba espiar desde su ventana para ver cómo aquellos cuatro jóvenes se divertían y carcajeaban con aquel que también se sumaba a su relajada forma de comportarse. Ni siquiera se intimidaban cuando algún adulto pasaba a llamarles la atención y simplemente seguían haciendo su escándalo. Peter ya no lo soportaba y un día se armó de valor.

Venía llegando de la escuela (cuya cuarentena se había levantado antes de lo previsto) y se decidió. De día no se veían tan intimidantes como en la noche y aun cuando los cuatro lo miraron con desdén y cierta burla, Peter se plantó frente a ellos. Los chicos apenas estaban llegando a la casa de Tony y se estaban preparando para tocar la puerta.

—Es suficiente. Dejen en paz a Tony. Él no es como ustedes.

El chico de la camiseta morada lo miró con aire intimidante, pero Peter no se amilanó.

—¿Quién dice? —preguntó la rubia delgada, cuyo rostro denotaba cierto hastío y simpleza en las facciones.

—Yo.

—¿Y tú quién eres?— le preguntó con un raro acento la pelirroja.

—¿Desde cuándo Tones se junta con un perdedor? —preguntó el chico del cabello corto.

Peter apretó los puños. Se sintió envalentonado.

—No tengo por qué responderles nada. No los quiero volver a ver por aquí o tendré que llamar a la policía.

Los cuatro se miraron entre sí. Los dos varones se tronaron los dedos y las dos chicas bajaron la mirada. Peter sintió que había ganado cuando vio que Tony salió y lo miró con aire desconcertado.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Peter?

El chico sonrió triunfal y apenas iba a ir a plantársele al lado, pero las carcajadas estruendosas de los cuatro chicos le borraron la expresión de triunfo. Tony se plantó al lado de sus amigos y frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No se supone que estarías en la iglesia o rezando el rosario? ¿Tus tíos saben que ya no vas a las pláticas de pastoral ni a tus estudios bíblicos?

Peter lo miró con cierta molestia y siguió instalado en su papel de defensor.

—No. Más bien vine porque…

La rubia sonrió y se recargó en Tony. La pelirroja hizo lo mismo.

—¿Desde cuándo te juntas con los monaguillos de la iglesia, eh Tony? —preguntó la rubia mientras arqueaba una ceja—. Creí que a los niños como este, te los comías vivos mientras seguían llorando…

—O que por lo menos, los ofrendabas en un ritual… —completó la chica de cabellos rojos y minifalda negra.

Los otros dos sacaron un par de cervezas y las abrieron. Eran las tres de la tarde y sin importarles que la gente los mirara con cierta censura, comenzaron a beber. Peter seguía mirando fijamente a Tony, quien ya había encendido un cigarro y le echaba el humo en la cara sin ninguna consideración.

—No, ya no voy—se atrevió a responder esperando que la decepción no lo traicionara ni que el nudo en su garganta lo delatara —. Creí que íbamos a ir juntos.

Los cinco se empezaron a reír y Tony rompió el contacto con las chicas.

—No, Peter. Yo te dije que eso no sirve, que era pura pérdida de tiempo y que a menos que lo necesitara en serio, iría contigo. ¿No quieres una cerveza? Sirve que te presento a los chicos, creo que te van a caer bien.

Peter negó con la cabeza y retrocedió.

—No. Tengo tarea que hacer.

—Cómo quieras —dijo Tony mientras le quitaba la cerveza a uno de los muchachos—. Igual si cambiamos de opinión, al rato tocamos tu puerta para que nos leas unos cuantos salmos o El Cantar de los Cantares.

Peter se dio la vuelta justo a tiempo cuando las risas estallaron otra vez. Lamentó vivir al lado de la casa de Tony porque al igual que las ocasiones anteriores, la música solo se apagaría cuando fuera de madrugada y saliera el mayordomo de Tony a bajar el interruptor de la corriente.

Peter entró a su casa con los ojos llorosos y la soberbia vuelta añicos. Subió corriendo a su cuarto y se acostó en la cama, esperando quedarse dormido aun cuando no acostumbraba a tomar una siesta en la tarde.

***

Abrió los ojos y todo lo que escuchó fue la música a todo volumen dentro de su casa. Las risas de sus tíos lo hicieron darse cuenta de que el escándalo ahora provenía de su propio hogar y que la calle, por primera vez en muchos días, estaba en completo silencio. Se puso los anteojos y miró su reloj. Eran las ocho de la noche y bajó despacio.

—¿Peter? ¿Quieres cenar?

La voz de su tía lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Conforme fue bajando las escaleras, se dio cuenta de que su tío estaba terminando de poner los adornos que correspondían a la temporada. “Deck the Halls” sonaba a todo volumen y Peter quiso bajarle, pero Ben se lo impidió.

—Ah, no. Ya hicimos todo el trabajo por ti, lo menos que merecemos es escuchar nuestros villancicos en santa paz.

Peter se llevó las manos al rostro.

—¡La puta pastorela!

May y Ben lo miraron con extrañeza. Peter se cubrió la boca completamente avergonzado. Nunca había dicho una palabra como esa frente a ellos y menos, en voz alta.

—¿Qué dijiste? —preguntó May mientras se limpiaba las manos en el delantal que usaba para cocinar.

Peter sintió que las mejillas le ardían. Por primera vez había pensado en voz alta lo que en serio pensaba.

—P-perdón… ¡E-es que olvidé que voy a salir en la pastorela y…!

Sus tíos se empezaron a reír y Ben se acercó a abrazarlo.

—¿Por qué no nos dijiste? ¿Cuándo es? —preguntó él.

—¿Y el vestuario? ¿Ya lo tienes? ¿De qué vas a salir? —preguntó su tía mientras se acomodaba el cabello.

Peter se sintió sorprendido por el hecho de que sus tíos pasaran por alto ese faux-pas en su vocabulario.

—Es que… lo olvidé —dijo sonriendo forzadamente.

—Ay, Peter —se lamentó May mientras se quitaba el delantal—. ¿Y en serio tienes que salir? ¿Qué día es?

—Es el veintitrés… en la misa de ocho. Le pedí al padre Rogers que… Me diera el papel del Ángel Gabriel y no he preparado mi traje ni nada.

Ben suspiró y soltó al chico.

—Bueno, mañana nos dedicamos a buscar lo que necesites, ¿verdad, May?

La mujer asintió.

—¿Qué te parece si hoy dejas de preocuparte por eso y mejor colocas la punta del árbol?

—S-sí, claro.

Peter suspiró. Por lo menos sus tíos jamás le habían insistido con cumplir a cabalidad con sus deberes en la iglesia, pero tampoco se oponían a que los hiciera a un lado. Peter sabía que realmente ellos deseaban que los dejara por completo, pero tras lo que había sucedido en la tarde, aún seguía considerando eso como una tabla de salvación. Más, cuando al fin había visto la forma en la que Tony lo había tratado frente a aquellos otros engendros del infierno.

May le acercó la punta de cristal con la que cada año decoraban el árbol, porque Peter la había elegido cuando era muy pequeño. Era una punta azul con tonos rojos y dorados. El chico la recibió con manos temblorosas y Ben le acercó la escalera plegable para que se subiera a colocarla. Peter sonrió y se apresuró a buscar la forma correcta de colocarla, pero se tambaleó cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó con insistencia y estuvo a punto de dejarla caer.

Peter respiró hondo al colocarla mientras el timbre sonaba y May miró a la puerta.

—Creo que nuestro invitado ya llegó.

Ben fue a abrir y Peter bajó con cuidado la escalera que su tío había dejado de sostener. No recordaba que se hubiera preparado una cena especial ni que esperaran a nadie. Aquella voz le erizó la piel.

—¿Y Jarvis no viene? —escuchó preguntar a su tía.

—No. Cuando salí, él también se estaba alistando para salir y bueno, es su día libre. No lo puedo obligar a que me acompañe a un evento social. Ya sabe cómo son los ingleses

Peter quiso esconderse, pero no había manera. La única forma de subir corriendo las escaleras, era atravesando el vestíbulo de la casa y era ahí donde justamente Tony estaba parado, sosteniendo algunos regalos.

—Ahí estás.

Peter sintió que la cara le ardía de vergüenza y tuvo que fingir una sonrisa, sabiendo lo mal que estaba mentir. Vio que sus tíos se dirigían al comedor y que Tony lo miraba con cierta ansiedad.

—Tony, cuánto tiempo —dijo irónicamente.

El chico se encogió de hombros y fue a dejar los regalos bajo el enorme árbol. Se asomó por la ventana y después miró a Peter.

—Les dije a los chicos que vinieran a cenar, pero ya tenían planes. Les caíste bien.

Peter frunció el ceño.

—Claro, se rieron de mí.

Tony se acercó a Peter y le dio una palmada en el hombro.

—No te enojes, ellos son peor con las demás personas, pero me dijeron que te encuentran interesante.

Peter se alejó de aquel contacto y comenzó a subir las escaleras. Tony fue detrás de él.

—¿Te acompaño?

Otra vez ese tono insinuante de cuando se empezaron a hablar. Peter negó con la cabeza.

—No, no tardo.

Tony no obedeció.

—Anda, déjame ver la pila de agua bendita en la que te bañas, ¿sí? Por favor.

Peter iba a decir algo cuando vio que su tío los miraba.

—¿Van a hablar de chicas? Tienen diez minutos en lo que está el pavo.

—Gracias señor Parker, voy a ver la colección de videos y revistas para adultos que Peter esconde debajo de su colchón.

Ben se carcajeó y se dio la vuelta. Tony solo sonrió y Peter sintió que necesitaba exiliarse de su propia casa. No entendía qué era lo que hacía que Tony encantara a todo el mundo. Caminó lentamente hasta su habitación y encendió la luz. Un silbido de asombro lo incomodó.

—Así que esta es la réplica del Vaticano. Vaya, Dios debe estar muy complacido con su obra.

Peter volteó molesto y encaró al chico.

—Si te vas a estar burlando, en serio vete. Déjame en paz.

Tony no le tomó importancia. Estaba maravillado viendo los reconocimientos que la iglesia le había dado por su noble labor como uno de los más leales feligreses de la congregación. Comenzó a ver cada uno de los libros que Peter tenía y aunque contrastaban entre sí, todos iban encaminados al mismo objetivo.

—Ya decía yo que eras demasiado listo para ser verdad. En serio, Peter, ¿no tienes una revista escondida entre tus cosas? Ya sabes, de esas que…

Peter se quitó las gafas y comenzó a limpiarlas.

—No, y en serio, insisto, si viniste a burlarte…

Tony se dejó caer sobre la cama y se acostó en una posición muy sugerente.

—Ven, cuéntame por qué tienes más ejemplares de libros religiosos que de química. Me intriga mucho.

Peter se encogió de hombros.

—No voy a decirte nada de lo que después puedas hacerme burla junto con tus… amigos—respondió con desdén.

Tony se quitó la chaqueta y suspiró.

—No son mis amigos realmente. Son unos tipos a los que conocí en una fiesta y aunque no lo creas, no nos tenemos tanta confianza.

—Eso díselo a tus novias —dijo Peter mientras caminaba de regreso a la puerta.

Tony se paró de un brinco de la cama.

—¿Estás celoso? —preguntó burlonamente.

Peter sintió que la cara le ardía de vergüenza.

—¡Claro que no!—mintió.

—Qué mal, ya me había emocionado —dijo Tony mientras salía de la habitación y bajaba las escaleras.

Peter azotó su cabeza contra la puerta y después siguió a Tony. Cuando bajaron la mesa ya estaba lista y sus tíos los estaban esperando. May le dio el cuchillo a su invitado y le pidió que partiera el pavo. Peter se dio cuenta de que Tony en serio poseía cierto magnetismo que hacía que la gente lo siguiera como moscas a la miel. Sus tíos se estaban desviviendo por atenderlo y así transcurrió la velada, hasta pasada la medianoche.

Peter empezó a bostezar. Aunque las vacaciones ya estaban cerca, él seguía pensando en el pendiente que tenía y en cómo iba a resolverlo. Ya se iba a disculpar cuando tocaron a la puerta y fue a abrir. Era el mayordomo de Tony el que estaba ahí y a juzgar por su aspecto, iba muy tomado. Su aliento lo delató.

—Joven Parker, buenas noches. ¿Mi amo sigue aquí?

Peter asintió y el inglés entró casi empujándolo.

—¡Jarvis!—gritó Tony visiblemente embriagado— ¡Qué bueno que viniste!

El mayordomo entró directo a la cocina y Peter frunció el ceño al ver la familiaridad con la que saludaba a sus tíos y como sin mediar palabra, empezaba a servirse de la botella de vino que estaba en la mesa.

—Señor Parker, ¿de casualidad no tiene algo más fuerte? Digo, esto no me va a servir de mucho—  
le dijo Jarvis a Ben.

—Peter, ¿puedes ir a mi habitación y ver si todavía me queda alguna reserva?

El chico iba a quejarse cuando sintió un manotazo en su espalda.

—Voy a mi casa un momento, señor Parker. Yo tengo lo que le gusta beber a Jarvis. ¿Deja que Peter me acompañe?

Un gesto con la mano fue toda la respuesta y Peter fue sacado casi a rastras por Tony.

 

—¿Es en serio? ¿Le vas a traer más alcohol a tu mayordomo?

—Sí, ¿por qué? Tiene derecho a distraerse, no todo es estar al pendiente de mí.

Peter se frotó las manos cuando salieron y el frío viento de la noche lo hizo estremecer. Tony trató de abrir la puerta torpemente y estuvo a punto de romper un vidrio para brincarse por la ventana, pero Peter le quitó las llaves y abrió. Tony se empezó a reír y tambaleándose, fue a la cava y buscó todo lo que se iban a llevar. Peter suspiró cuando Tony empezó a usarlo como asistente de carga y le pasaba una tras otra, las botellas que iban a seguir tomando.

—¿Entonces ninguna de esas chicas es tu novia? —preguntó Peter disimulando mientras Tony buscaba una bolsa en la cual meter todas las cervezas que iba a llevarse.

—No. Ninguna. Ya te había dicho que no me gustan las mujeres.

Peter sintió un hormigueo recorrerlo súbitamente.

—Ah… Entonces, ¿nunca has besado a ninguna?

Tony se volteó y trató de señalarlo torpemente con un dedo.

—He besado a muchas porque necesito aprender a besar correctamente. Virginia y Natasha me han enseñado a perfeccionar mi técnica y…

Peter sintió que se le rompía el corazón.

—¡Pero si acabas de decir que no te gustan! ¿Cómo es posible que…?

Tony empezó a trastabillar hacia la salida.

—¿Qué? El hecho de que no me gusten no quiere decir que jamás vaya a querer intentar o aprender algo que…

Peter dejó en el suelo las cosas que Tony le había dado. El llanto empezó a brotar de sus ojos y sin decir nada, subió corriendo a su habitación y se encerró. La música abajo era estridente y las carcajadas también. Buscó su biblia y empezó a leer, odiando lo que acababa de escuchar. No podía imaginar a Tony besándose con dos mujeres, mismas a las cuales inmediatamente juzgó como aquellas pertenecientes a las que vivían en ese pueblo que se describía como el peor en ese libro grande lleno de alegorías y cosas que a nadie le constaban. Le daba rabia imaginar que fueran esas dos chicas las que estuvieran haciendo caer a Tony en la tentación. Quiso comparar a ambas con Lilith, con Eva, con Jezabel y con cuanta mujer de reputación dudosa entrara en los registros bíblicos, pero hasta ellas se quedaban cortas según él.

Peter había juzgado mal a Tony al creerlo una víctima del mundo y de sus apetitos. Él también, de buena gana, se entregaba a las tentaciones y provocaciones que el mundo tenía para hacerlos desmerecer en gracia. Peter también se dio cuenta de que él mismo se estaba llenando de problemas que antes ignoraba existían desde que aceptó y reconoció el amor que estaba sintiendo por aquel chico.


End file.
